


The Office Farm

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Breast Expansion, F/F, Futanari, Hybrids, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Transformation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU a pharmaceutical company develops a drug that transforms it's users into Human animal hybrids, follow the story from teh start.</p><p>Originally a three part AU in Futanari Lucy being republished with extra chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

_**If you don't like Animal-Human Hybrid this AU is not for you.** _

* * *

**Erza's POV**

My name is Erza Scarlet and I'm the CEO of the Fairy Tail pharmaceutical company. I've been in this position for about 3 years now, despite my young age.

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in."

"Erza, it's time for the board meeting." Lucy said.

Lucy is my assistant. We went to high school together, she's my best friend.

"Okay I'll be right there." I said fixing my suit jacket.

_This'll be fun, how can I break it to them that profits are down across the board._

I followed Lucy down the hall. Lucy was really cute. I've always kinda been interested in both sexes but I've never told Lucy I was interested in her. I watched Lucy's butt bounce back and forth under her skirt as we walked down the hall.

"Well good luck." She smiled when we got to the meeting room.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Stunning as always." She smiled "Now Knock'em dead."

"Yeah only if the numbers don't do it for me."

Lucy laughed and opened the door for me. The whole executive board was in there, woman from all across the country. I took a seat at the front of the table and opened my laptop to start the presentation.

"Thank you for coming everybody…."

* * *

**After the meeting.**

"Well that sucked!" I yelled storming around my office "I've never been so ashamed."

"Calm down Erza." Lucy smiled.

I grabbed her shoulder "Don't you understand! They said if I don't improve the numbers in one year I'm gonna get fired!"

"And you will get the numbers up." She said.

"Call Ultear." I said "Tell her we're coming down to work on some ideas to improve profits."

"I'll get on it; do you wanna stop for lunch first?"

"No thanks I ate breakfast late."

I sat down at my desk and banged my head against the table.

_What am I gonna do, I can't afford to lose this job, I really hope Ultear has something we can work with…or at least test._

* * *

**A Short While Later**

"Ahh Miss Erza, Miss Lucy." A small blonde haired girl said "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Who's this?" I asked Lucy.

"I don't know."

"I see you two have met my new assistant." Ultear said walking up "This is Kyouka, she's an intern from the local college."

"It's a pleasure." I said shaking the girl's hand.

"Let's cut to the chase Ultear, I need something that might actually make us money."

"I've been working on something…Kyouka go get formula G-49 from the cooler please."

"Of course Ma'am." The girl said running off.

"Okay so I think I have something that could be really big." Ultear said.

Kyouka placed a tray on the table.

"Dietary supplement?" I said "Those won't make a breakthrough."

Ultear tried to pitch the idea to me but they just weren't going to do what I needed.

"What's that whistling noise?" Lucy asked.

"AH!" Kyouka yelled "I left a vial on the burner!"

"You need to be more careful." Ultear said as Kyouka went to turn the heat off "You'll end up causing an explosion."

"Sorry Ma'am."

***Puff***

A cloud of pink dust poofed out and splashed Kyouka in the face.

"Guess it's time to reset the days without incident counter." Ultear said walking over to the girl "Come on into the shower."

Ultear ripped the girl's clothes off and threw her into a shower.

"Tell me what was in that Kyouka." She said.

"It's all written down on my desk, exact measurement and time."

"Is she going to be alright?" Lucy asked.

"She should be." Ultear said reading over the ingredient list nothing on here is that bad for a person?"

In the shower Kyouka started coughing a lot.

"Are you sure?" I said "she doesn't look too good."

"Kyouka?" Ultear called out "How do you feel?"

"My body…is on…fire." She hissed.

"Maybe this isn't good."

Ultear turned off the shower and opened the door; Kyouka was on the floor shaking.

"This defiantly isn't good." I said.

"AH!" Kyouka yelled as her back arched.

"Look at her!" Lucy yelled "Her chest!"

The flat chest of Kyouka was slowly gaining size and definition.

"Her breasts are swelling!" Ultear said.

"UGH!" Kyouka groaned as her breasts jiggled and grew larger.

"My…My arms." She said.

"Oh my God!" Lucy yelled "look at her arms."

Soft plumes of white feathers were forming on Kyouka's forearms.

"HNGH!" Kyouka groaned again and this time her knuckles made cracking noises.

Her hands were growing long and sharp, like talons.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Kyouka panted as she calmed down.

"Kyouka?" Ultear said.

"My head." The girl sighed "What happened?"

"Oh…wow…" was all I could say.

"You um…I think you need to look in a mirror." Lucy told her.

"There's one in the bathroom." Ultear said "Behind the door, I'll go get it, you don't move."

Ultear quickly came back with a mirror "Here."

Kyouka took one look at herself "AHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"

"It must have been what you were mixing." Ultear said looking in the glass jar "The heat must have broken down the compounds in a way that affected your body."

"It gave me talons!" she screamed "And feathers!"

"Well look at the bright side." Ultear side "You got a decent chest out of it."

"I'm hideous!" she yelled "A monster!"

"Don't worry." Lucy reassured her "It'll be okay."

"Will it?" I whispered to Ultear.

"I don't know…but I doubt it." The scientist explained "I've never seen ant think like this before."

"Mmmmm." Kyouka moaned "My chest feels warm."

The newly mutated girl reached up and squeezed her breasts, moaning as a white liquid squirted out.

"Milk?" Kyouka sighed "This couldn't get any worse."

"Well it just did." Ultear said "I don't have any idea how we're going to fix you."

Kyouka moved her talons up to her face and started crying.

"Oh poor girl." Lucy said rubbing her shoulder "We'll figure something out."

"Hey Ultear come here." I whispered.

"What is it?"

"I have a brilliant idea. Do you think we can harness that stuff to be a breast growth supplement, girls all over will buy it in bulk if it can give them huge tits."

Ultear was looking at the chemicals through a computer and Microscope.

"This is insane." Ultear said "It's like Kyouka's DNA has been rewritten."

"Well yeah look at me!" the girl snapped "I'm like half bird!"

"So does that mean no?" I asked.

"Right now it's far too volatile to determine, I don't know what it'll do to someone else."

"Let's find out." Lucy said "Try it on me."

"Lucy?!"

"We can get more information that way, this could save your job Erza, besides…if I do end up like that at least Kyouka won't be alone."

"Are you sure about this?" Ultear said "I'm going to inject you with a small dose."

"Go ahead." Lucy said sticking out her arm "I'm not afraid."

Lucy hissed as the needle pricked her skin and Ultear administered the shot.

"HAA!" Lucy moaned "I feel something."

Lucy moaned as like Kyouka her breasts grew, blowing the buttons off her blouse.

"Lucy how are you feeling?" I asked concerned "Is everything okay?"

"I'm itchy." She said scratching her head.

"Erza look." Ultear said "Her hair."

From under Lucy's hair, two fuzzy grey ears appeared.

"Huh?" Lucy said "Look!"

Lucy held up her hands, her nails had turned black and become sharp like claws.

"My teeth to." Lucy said showing her new fangs.

"HMMM!" Lucy groaned and look crossed her face like she was going to the bath room.

***Rip!***

I fluffy grey tail ripped through Lucy's skirt.

"A tail?!" we all yelled.

"I think…it's done." Lucy said "I feel fine again."

Lucy's tail was wagging around and her ears were twitching.

"Interesting, it turned her into a wolf girl." Ultear said "Perhaps it's crossing human and animal DNA somehow…Just what did you make Kyouka?"

"Beats me." The bird girl said.

Ultear looked at the clear pink liquid "You might be right Erza, we could have a goldmine right here, this could be the future of humanity."

"Well we can't put it out without a ton more testing, and who's gonna volunteer to turn into an animal-human hybrid?"

"I bet you'd find tons of nerds and furry lovers who'd jump at the chance." Ultear said "But if you want to test more now…you and I are here?"

I looked at her "You can't possibly be serious."

"Why not, it looks interesting; I kinda wonder what I'll be, a beautiful bird or maybe a ferocious tiger?"

"Isn't it unethical to experiment on yourself."

"Well…kinda." Ultear said filling another two syringes "but we already jumped right to human experimentation so ethics is pretty much out the window."

"Here." Ultear said holding up the needle "I'll do myself first, and if you like it you can go after. Deal?"

"Ugh…deal." I groaned.

"Here we go!" Ultear said injecting herself.

"UGH!" She groaned "That feels…amazing!"

I watched Ultear groan and moan as her body grew, her chest soon ripped through her shirt and she discarded her lab coat.

"They're getting really big!" Ultear said as her breasts ballooned.

She was right. Ultear was already a well-endowed woman but her breasts were really packing on the pounds. Before long they were the largest I'd ever seen, easily as large as pillows.

"I…don't think…" Ultear groaned "OHH!"

Ultear fell forward, landing on her huge breasts as cushions.

"I can't even stand!" she said "They're too big!"

Ultear's breasts were massive, like beanbag chairs strapped to her chest. Ultear managed to sit up, but her chest covered her lower body. Gradually her lower body gained thickness to match her upper half. Her butt billowed through her pant and grew to gargantuan size. Her thighs became thick.

"AHH~" she moaned "My ears."

Ultear's ears grew in size before becoming large and floppy.

"HAAA!" she moaned touching her face.

I watched as Ultear's nose molded and morphed, getting longer and thicker and at the same time gaining a greyish hue.

"She's…" Kyouka said stunned.

***HONK!***

Ultear blew her nose.

"An Elephant!"

"I'm…" Ultear said touching her new trunk "Oh wow!"

We were so entranced by Ultear's new nose we barely noticed the tail appear above her butt.

"Well this was…Interesting." Ultear said her voice a tad more nasally.

"So Erza." Lucy said her tail wagging "Will you be joining us?"

I stared at the pink liquid

_I won't lie, this does intrigue me…but how would I run a business if I ended up like Ultear, at least if I wind up like Lucy I can just wear a bonnet or something._

I slowly picked up the syringe "I'm…I'm gonna do it."

I stabbed my arm and squeezed the plunger.

"AHHH!"

I felt my body get engulfed in a heat. My thoughts were clouded as my body went through extreme changes. I felt soft ears from on my head, and a thin tail erupt from my spine. I could feel my breasts bulging and my waist thinning as they grew and shrunk to give me a perfect hourglass figure. I felt my teeth and nails get sharp as they became claw like. I felt my toungue grow scratchy…and strangest of all I felt hair around my neck.

***ROAR***

"Erza…" Lucy said "You're a…"

I looked in the mirror.

"I'm a lion. UGH!"

I grabbed my crotch as I felt a stinging sensation. I looked down and was stunned by what I saw.

"Well that's different." Ultear said.

"I've got a penis?" I said confused.

"Look at it." Lucy said "How strange."

"I wonder if it works, or is it just for show." Kyouka asked.

"Well we can find out." Ultear said walking over, her whole body wobbling.

"Come on Erza." She said "Stroke it."

I moved my hand down and wrapped it around my new growth. I slowly stroked, and it felt incredible.

"Oh Wow!" I moaned "This feels good."

"Looks sexy to." Ultear said "Keep it up I wanna see more."

I stood in front of the three animal girls, and stroked quickly.

"Erza…you look so good." Lucy said pressing her breasts against my back, you smell good to."

"Lucy?!"

Lucy hand reached around and started to join me in stroking.

"Don't think…I haven't see the way you look at me." She whispered.

Lucy nuzzled her face into the mane of hair around my neck, at the same time she never stopped stroking.

Near us Kyouka was climbing up Ultear's humongous chest and allowing the older woman to suck from her breasts.

"You're milk tastes delicious." Ultear told the bird girl.

I felt a surging in my crotch.

"Lucy…I think I'm gonna…"

"AHHHH!"

My cock spewed out cum, coating the floor in a small puddle of white gunk.

"So it does work." Ultear said removing Kyouka tit from her mouth "Interesting."

Lucy walked around to the front of my body and squeezed my breasts, before hopping into my arms.

"Put that big toy inside me." She said.

"What?"

"Fuck me Erza. Fuck me like an animal."

Lucy bounced up and slid herself onto my cock. I moaned at the feeling of her tight walls wrapping around me, at the same time Lucy was groaning as my girth stretched her walls.

"Oh Erza it feels so good!"

"Lucy this is incredible!" I moaned as my hips moved to thrust.

Lucy grinded against my body, I could feel her tail wagging around and her sharp nails digging into my back.

"Er…za" she hissed.

"So tight." I grunted.

Nearby Kyouka had positioned herself behind Ultear's thick thighs and was licking at the woman's folds.

"Oh yes~" the older woman groaned "Lick more."

I slammed Lucy into a wall and increased the speed of my thrusts.

"Erza!" she moaned "I can't hold on!"

"Me…to." I hissed "I can already feel that sensation again."

Lucy let out a strange barking noise and I felt her walls tighten in climax.

"OHHHH!" I moaned as cum spilled into her.

Lucy got off me and curled in to a small ball "I'm tired now…I'll just take a nap."

I walked over and saw Kyouka was lounging around, liking the last of Ultear's juices off her lips.

"You two done?" she asked me "Cause if you are I'd like a turn."

Kyouka sat and spread her legs, granting me entrance to her warmth. I got set between her and stuck my length into her.

"Oh that is big!" she gasped "Thick too."

I thrusted into Kyouka, I could feel her breasts shaking and small droplets of milk leaking out of them.

"You've gotten bigger to." Kyouka said squeezing my butt.

She was right, my waist looked like that of a Barbie Doll, I had no idea how all my organs still fit, not to mention I had breasts like beach balls.

I grinded against Kyouka, the two of us moaning as we experienced great pleasure.

"Oh damn!" Kyouka moaned "I already feel so good!"

"I'm starting to like this thing." I said slamming into her "I'm gonna fill you up with cum."

"Do it." Kyouka begged "I'm….AHHHH!"

Kyouka's talon like hands scratched at my back as orgasmed.

"UGHHH~" I groaned as my cum flowed into the bird girl.

"That was good." Kyouka said nodding off.

"Well I hope you don't plan to leave me out." Ultear said trudging over to me.

Ultear's new body was huge. She had gained large amounts of girth, her ass was like a truck, her breasts were like chairs…and the trunk and floppy ears weren't too bad.

"Of course not." I said as she laid down.

I got positioned between her large ass cheeks and spread them, so I could see her pussy.

"I don't know if that tiny dick of yours can please my wide walls."

"Oh it will." I said pushing into her.

"Ohhhh~" she moaned "Feels nice."

I slowly thrusted into her, feeling the rigidness of her walls with each movement.

"So how is it?" I asked her "Being like this."

"Well the trunk and ears will take some getting used to." She said shaking the long nose around "But the huge body is a plus."

"Yeah I think I like mine too." I said feeling my balls slap into Ultear's thick ass.

"So?" she said as our bodies rubbed against each other "What do you wanna do with that stuff?"

"You mean Kyouka's new chemical." I said "With some more tests…UGH….I think we can ship it."

I felt Ultear's ass quake as my hips smashed into it.

"Speaking of testing, how are we gonna do that?" I said.

"Well there are other people who work in the office." Ultear said "And you and Lucy can still go upstairs…Oh that's the spot….maybe give out some free injections."

"Sounds….interesting." I said "We could get in a lot of trouble…but hopefully they won't mind. Although I'll have to hid the ears somehow."

"Erza." Ultear moaned "I don't have much resistance left."

"Oh yeah…Me to."

I gave Ultear a few more strong thrusts and then felt her walls tighten.

***Baraag***

Ultear let out a trumpet like sound through her trunk as she climaxed.

"Ohh Ultear!" I moaned as my cum pumped into her.

I pulled out and took a seat on the floor.

"So then." Ultear said "Would you like me to prep some syringes?"

I panted trying to catch my breath "…Yeah."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading (If you didn't like it I warned you guys but no one sent me any suggestions for something different.) Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Lucy gets left behind…**

* * *

  


**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Chatper 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

_**This is the second part of the Office AU** _

* * *

**Erza's POV**

After Lucy and I bundled up in coats and hats to hide our tails and ears, we headed up to the main office to get started on the tests. We had discovered a few more things down stairs, multiple injections don't change you anymore, it only takes one. Apparently having this stuff in us makes us stronger to, Ultear said our tests looked higher than average.

I had gotten adjusted to my body fairy quickly, I already had fairly large breasts so going up a few cup sizes was no big, the addition to my pants was another story. My new penis felt so strange rubbing against my leg. Lucy and Kyouka had gotten used to their bodies as well. Ultear struggled due to her new girth but before long she was able to walk, she bumped into things but she was able to manage.

"Are you sure about this Erza?" Lucy asked me.

"It's what needs to be done." I told her "Besides if Ultear is right and this better than just a being normal they might thanks us."

"Okay…" Lucy said "Who should we do first?"

"How about…Millianna."

"That girl from IT?"

"Yeah her." I said.

Lucy and I walked down the halls till we got to the IT department. Our IT was run by one girl, Millianna. She was a pretty normal girl, twenty something, kinda cute, I had heard rumors that she takes time off each year to go to some furry convention…whatever if that's you thing.

_Not that I'm no to talk, being half Lion and all._

Lucy and I went in and found Millianna clacking away on a keyboard.

"Oh afternoon Ma'am." Millianna said "Do you need something….what's with the coat?"

"Millianna I've received a few complaints about you." I said bluffing, Millianna was a great employee, she never caused a problem.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Someone said they saw you looking at…sexually explicit material on your work computer." I said.

"I would never!" she yelled "That's not true."

"They say you were looking at…drawn animals of some kind…"

"If this is about that convention rumor…the things I buy there stay at home and they're my own business."

"You really are a furry?" Lucy said.

"I prefer the term Animal Admirer." She said "This is a conversation I don't think is very appropriate for work."

"Fair enough." I said taking off my hat "I have something you might like to see."

I exposed my animalistic body to Millianna, and she was stunned.

"Ears…and a tail…but how?" she said "I didn't know you guys were into this stuff to."

"We're not." Lucy said.

"These are our real bodies." I explained "There was an accident in the lad and discovered a serum that alters bodies."

"Wow." She said touching my ears and making me purr.

"Would you like to try it?" I asked pointing to the case full of doses.

"It'll be a dream come true!" she said "Of course I'll do it."

I started prepping a needle "We won't know what you'll become until the transformation starts, you're positive this is what you want…the changes might not be what you expect, Ultear got something very odd. Plus this is permeate."

"You two aren't the only ones." Millianna said "But I don't care I want to try it."

I finished the prep and took Millianna's arm

"This might feel strange." I told her.

"I'm ready."

I pushed the syringe into her and Millianna groaned as the fluid entered her body.

"Ohh!" she groaned "I feel so hot!"

Millianna fell to the floor and moaned as her body changed. First her breasts grew larger and her curves became more obvious.

"UGH!" she hissed as little spotted ears appeared on the top of her head and a long white and black tail tore through her pants

"OHHH~" Millianna groaned grapping her waist "What's happening?!"

A cracking noise filled the air as Millianna's legs twisted and her waist became longer.

"AHHH!"

Millianna's body grew longer as her legs moved back but her waist remained in its place.

"HAAAAA!"

Millianna's pants ripped apart as another set of legs formed. The girls lower body was covered in a greyish fur with black spot. Her feet became paws and Millianna let out a purr.

Seemingly stopping Millianna struggled to stand up.

"What is she?" Lucy asked.

"I think she's a Snow Leopard." I said "The extra legs are interesting."

"Meow." Millianna said walking around "This is so cool."

"It is something." I said petting her body.

"Nya." She snuggled into my mane "Thank you."

"You want to thank me…" I smirked "I know just how you can thank me."

I pulled my pants off and exposed myself to Millianna.

"Wow you got that thing" Millianna said "I am curious to see how this body can take it."

I got behind Millianna and she braced her four legs down. With her hind legs separated I could see her dripping folds. I got ready and stuck myself into her tight hole.

"Purrrr." Millianna growled "That's good."

I started thrusting my hips and slamming into the quadruped's warmth. She was tight and wet but I was a little awkward trying to get comfortable with Millianna looking the way she did. The girl seemed to enjoy the way she looked, purring and meowing as I fucked her.

"Meow! Harder!"

I slid out of Millianna and repositioned her so I was underneath. Nearby I saw Lucy squirming around and trying not to touch herself. With Millianna on top of me she slowly lowered herself onto my erection. Due to the size of Millianna's torso I couldn't see her face as se lifted her body up and down to stimulate my cock.

"Ohh." She moaned "It's so good…I can't keep this up."

"Then cum." I said "let me cum in that sweet pussy."

Millianna started meowing and purring more aggressively as we both drew close to climax.

"Ah…ha…ah…OHHH!" I roared out as I released inside Millianna.

"MEOW!" Millianna purred as she climaxed.

Millianna got up and laid down.

"I think I could get used to this." The leopard girl said.

"Well Lucy and I have other people to go see, if you catch my drift." I said getting my clothes back on.

"You'll have to stay here for a while." Lucy told her "It'd freak people out if they saw you like that."

"Not a problem." The girl said "I'll wait for you guys here."

Lucy and I headed out to the offices.

"So who next?" Lucy asked me carrying the briefcase full of serum.

"Um I'm not sure who." I said.

"Ouf."

I felt someone bump into me, when I looked down I saw a small green haired girl there.

"Sorry." She said standing up.

"Asuka stop running off."

I recognized the woman, Bisca, one of our office workers.

"Sorry about that Ma'am." She said apologizing for her daughter.

_Hmm…I wonder._

"I'm afraid this is a big issue." I told her "Children this young shouldn't just be running around."

"It won't happen again." Bisca said "Please just don't fire me, I need this."

"Oh no I won't fire you." I said "But if you want to keep your job I will need something from you and your daughter."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Why don't you both follow me to my office?"

The woman did as I instructed, her daughter following us.

"Erza you can't possibly?" Lucy said.

"Trust me." I cut her off "I have a good feeling about this."

I unlocked the door to my office and had the two sit down while I opened the case.

"What exactly do I have to do?" Bisca asked me.

"we recently discovered a new chemical." I explained "you and your daughter will take one injection each as a test."

"It will turn you into an animal human hybrid." I finished the first and went on to the second needle.

"Do I really-/?"

"You said you needed the job right, besides think of all the opportunities for your daughter, I'm sure the board will be willing to pay tuition to any private school she wants to go to."

"I…I see." Bisca said "Very well, Asuka your gonna get a shot okay."

"I don't like shots."

"Trust me." I smiled "You'll love this one."

Bisca and Asuka both stuck their arms out, and I gave them each a dose of the pink liquid.

"UGH!" Bisca hissed.

"HA!" Asuka let out a childish yelp.

They both started to change, Asuka grew before our eyes, going from small girl to tall woman, her breasts formed and became large and had she gained wide birthing hips. Near the growing girl her mother was becoming more womanly and gaining a sizable amount of size on her butt.

The two looked almost like twins, except Bisca had a large rump and Asuka had a large chest.

"I feel so big." Asuka moaned.

"AH!" Bisca yelled as her butt tore through her pants.

Asuka had long since outgrown her clothes, which were now just a pile of fabric next to her.

"I still feel something." Bisca groaned "UGH!"

"MMMMM!" Asuka groaned with her.

The legs of both woman made cracking noises as they became longer, long hair formed a tail as the base of their spins.

"HA!"

Their legs started turning brownish and their feet became round and hard, in a few short moments everything below the waist had become a pair of horse legs.

"I'm…AHHH!" Asuka moaned grabbing near her crotch.

"Something…is coming!" Bisca yelled.

"HAAAA!"

Both the mother and daughter let out load moans as large penises erupted from their crotches. Theirs were different than mine, mine looked normal, these two had sheaths and large horse cocks, Bisca was longer than Asuka but both were at least a foot long.

"Ugh..." Bisca grabbed her head "I fell so different. Asuka!"

"I feel so different Mom…I kinda like it."

The woman looked at her newly grown daughter.

_So it can make people older to…_

"I feel a strange sensation." Bisca said.

"Me to." Asuka responded "I can't…"

"NAYYYYYY!" both the green haired girls let out a horse call.

"This is so strange." Bisca said walking around, her hooves clopping with each step.

"What is this thing?" Asuka said poking her cock and making it come out of its sheath.

They both had long brown and pink horse cocks complete with leathery ball sacks.

"Feels good when I touch it." The girl said.

I licked my lips.

"Lucy come here."

My assistant walked over and the two of us bent over the desk, dropping our pants.

"How does this make you feel?" I asked.

Both the cocks became erect and came out to full attention.

"I feel like a stallion." Bisca said.

"I want…it." Asuka said.

"Then come get it."

The two came over and wasted no time sticking their long cocks into us. It was huge, I through Asuka's dick might tear me in half. Next to me Lucy was panting like a puppy while Bisca slammed into her.

"So…good." Asuka moaned thrusting into me "My chest, is so bouncy."

I let out quiet purrs as the freshly minted woman slammed her equine cock into me.

"Ugh this is nice!" Bisca said "Feels…so good."

"Harder!" Lucy begged "fuck me harder!"

The two horse woman kept banging Lucy and me. Before long I couldn't handle the stress.

"I…I'm cumming!" I screamed out as my walls tightened around Asuka's thick cock.

"I feel…something…" Asuka moaned "NAYYYYY!"

I felt my walls get filled with massive amounts of cum, even when the girl pulled out she was still spraying white goo all over my back.

Next to me I heard Bisca neigh as well once she started cumming inside Lucy. Now covered in cum I relaxed next to Lucy while the two horse woman came down off their high.

"Seems like this works pretty well." Lucy said.

"Yeah it does…I wonder what Ultear is up to?"

* * *

**Ultear's POV**

Being part Elephant is difficult. I had to sow together a few lab coats just to cover my body in something. I couldn't sit on any chairs because if I did they'd just break under my weight. The transformation had caused me to gain a lot of weight. My breasts were now gigantic, my ass was like an SUV and I even had a little cubby tummy that wobbled when I walked. Speaking of walking my thighs were so big I had to waddle everywhere. Having all this extra weight wasn't too bad, it felt kinda nice to jiggle when I walked.

And don't even get me started on the trunk and the ears like dinner plates. My skin had also taken on a greyish tint to signify my pachyderm DNA.

In addition to all these changes, my daughter called to let me know she was home from high school. Meredy, my daughter whose father left before she was born, had even pointed out how nasally I sounded, all thanks to my new trunk, and wanted to know if I was sick.

Knowing she'd discover what I had become eventually I asked her to come down to the lab so I could show her something. Kyouka was off doing more research on the composition of the serum we were developing.

I heard the buzzer go off and the locks on the door disengage.

"Mom?" Meredy called "You still here."

"One second." I called out.

I trudged out to the lab and looked at Meredy.

"Hi honey."

"M…Mom? Is that…you?" she said trembling "What…what happened to you."

"I think you should sit down." I said trudging over.

I explained to my daughter the lab accident and the events that followed and how I had become half elephant.

"It is real." She said touching my trunk "Wow…"

"Yeah, I put on some weight to." I said patting my stomach.

"What's it like?" she asked.

"What being a hybrid or being so big?"

"Both…"

"The weight took some getting used to but I don't mind it too much, and the animal stuff, well I can't go outside till this becomes more common but we can still see each other."

"Umm Mom." Meredy whispered.

"Yes?"

"Do you…do you think I can take some of that stuff?" she spit out.

"You want…to become a hybrid?" I asked.

"You look happy like that, and I think I might like it too."

"Meredy you do know this is irreversible." I said.

"I understand." She said "But…I think I want this."

"…okay." I said "Let me prep a vial."

I got some of the serum ready and brought the needle over to my daughter.

"You're positive, there's no going back once I stick you."

"Do it." She said.

I broke skin and pushed the pluger, forcing the pink liquid into Meredy's veins.

"Haa…" she sighed as the chemical coursed through her "I feel it!"

Meredy sat down as her body expanded. Her breasts ballooned bigger and bigger ans her butt packed on the pounds. Soon her growing chest was overwhelming the table she was sitting at and her ass was swallowing the chair she was sitting on.

"AHHH!"

***CRACK!***

The table and chair gave way under the Meredy's increasing weight. Meredy's thighs the girth they would need to support her new frame. Meredy's ears became rounder, longer and gaind fur and black tips.

Still watching my daughter change she had a look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I feel…something…" she said "In my throat. I think I'm gonna….MOOOOOOOO!"

Meredy's stomach bulged and pulsed as it grew larger, gradually turning pink and gaining a rounded shape.

"Is that?!" Meredy yelled in shock.

"An udder." I said surprised.

A small cow's tail formed at the base of Meredy's back, completing the change.

"I feel a strange urge." Meredy said standing up.

"Just let it out." I said stomping over.

"…MOOOOOOOOO!" Meredy let out a loud bovine call "That's better."

"Don't worry." I said "Sometimes I get an urge to honk out my trunk."

I looked at my daughter and I. we were both huge, each of us with massive chests, thick thighs, round rumps and fat stomachs.

"This will take some getting used to." Meredy said poking her udder "My body's so big now."

"Well…do you like it?" I asked.

My daughter smiled "Yeah."

I hugged my daughter, our fat bodies smashing against each other. I felt her large udder pressing against my stomach.

"I want to check something." I said grabbing on of the udder's nipples.

I gave it a tug and milk shot out.

"MOOOOO!" Meredy groaned "That felt…good…do it again."

I gave her another tug and she shot out more milk.

"Oh wow." She moaned "So good."

Meredy leaned against a table and I grabbed a bucket. I placed it under her and started tugging her udder.

"Mom…keep….MOOOO! going!"

The bucket was quickly filling with my daughter milk, and she was moaning and mooing at each tug.

"I think…I'm…Gonna…OHHHHH!" Meredy's moaned as her warmth leaked juices "MOOOOOO!"

_Getting milked gave her an orgasm…wow._

"So Mooredy?" I asked "how'd you like that?"

"Don't call me that." She pouted "And it was nice. What about you?"

I honked out my trunk "It's not too bad."

I heard the alarm buzz and the door unlocked.

"Oh crap!" I yelled.

"What is it?" Meredy asked me.

"Aries is supposed to come in late today, she'll see us!"

Aries is my other assistant, a shy girl, I forgot she called to say she was coming in late. With a name like Aries I think her parents were hippies or something.

"Good afternoon every…one…" Aries said stopping what she saw us.

"Aries I need you to stay calm." I said "It's me, Ultear."

"It's a mutant…" Aries said "AHHHHHH!"

"Could you please not yell." Kyouka said walking up behind her.

***Stick***

Kyouka stabbed Aries with a needle and injected the serum into the girl.

"Haaaaa." Aries moaned falling to the floor "What…is this?!"

The girl's body grew, gaining feminine curves and features. A fluffy wool grew around her neck and forearms as two golden horns erupted from the sides of her head. Out of all the changes I had seen Aries had gotten off pretty well.

"What…what did you do to me?!" she yelled.

"I gave you a gift." Kyouka said "Welcome to the next step in evolution. I see Meredy took some as well."

"Sure did." The girl smiled.

I waddled over to Aries "This serum gives you animal DNA, and it makes your senses so much stronger."

I flopped my trunk on Aries head "Let me show you."

I leaned forward more, snaking my trunk between Aries cleavage.

"Ha…that feels…so weird."

I heard a smacking noise and saw Kyouka was rubbing her talons over Meredy's ass.

"Come on you heifer, show me what you can do." Kyouka said climbing up to kiss Meredy.

I kept on playing with Aries, smothering her with my giant breasts. Using some of my new girth and wrapped my trunk around her breasts and gave them a squeeze.

"Ahh!"

"You smell sweet." I said kissing the girl's neck.

I behind me I saw Kyouka squeezing Meredy's udder and shooting milk into her mouth. I moved down and pulled Aries on top of me so she was sitting on my large chest. I had her lean forward and I moved my trunk around so I could lick Aries' folds.

"Ohh!" she moaned "So…good."

I kept licking at Aries, behind me I could see Meredy was being eaten out by Kyouka.

"Oh…Oh…" Meredy moaned "That's so good…"

Kyouka and I kept licking at our playthings. Both of them were moaning as their juices filled out mouths.

"Are you going to cum?" I asked Aries "Please cum more me."

"I'm…I'm…AHHHH!"

Suddenly my face was covered in her juices.

"Oh…Kyouka…I'm…MOOOOOO!"

Behind me I saw Meredy cum all over Kyouka's face.

I relaxed along side my four fellow hybrids.

"I wonder how Erza's tests went?"

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**A few weeks later.**

"This is the product that will revolutionize the world." I said showing the board myself and a few of the others "Testing is finished and with your vote we can ship to the public."

The board was pretty stunned to have seen what had happened to various members of the office, myself a lion, Kyouka a bird, Lucy a wolf, Ultear and Elephant, her daughter Meredy a cow, Millianna a snow leopard, Aries a sheep and Bisca and Asuka were horses.

"All in favor?" I asked.

Every hand in the room shot up.

"We'll get started right away."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see next time.**

**Next Chapter- The Return/ Father and Daughter.**

* * *

* * *

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Erza's POV**

Our Animal serum, Anima, has been on the market for a few mouths now, and everyone loves it. Every day I see more and more hybrid walking around. Different species of all kinds, people of all shapes and sizes. We had even developed an app that would allow people to see what they had been crossed with after transforming.

And for me, my job was safe.

Occasionally I get thank you letters for how I've changed people's lives, I'm actually reading some now….

* * *

**Kinana's POV**

"Are you sure about this?" Laki asked me.

"Come on Laki Anima isn't cheap." I said "And you've been thinking about taking some for a while."

"I know…but…there's no going back." She said "What if you become huge like some people who get cow DNA or you become a quadruped."

"Then that's what I get." I shrugged "If you're nervous I'll go first and once you see me you'll go."

"Al…alright." She said.

"Good."

I grabbed a needle and jabbed myself.

"AH!"

I felt the Anima coursing through my veins. I rolled around on the floor, moaning as warmth overcame me. I felt my whole body changing as my DNA was being rewritten. I could hear Laki asking me things but my head was so hazy I could barely hear her.

"OHHH!" I moaned as I felt myself start to rise off the floor as my chest grew and developed.

I felt my muscles shifting as my body continued to shift. Soon my skin felt strange and it became difficult for me to move my lower body.

"AHHH!" I yelped out as I felt my legs fusing together, becoming a long purple tail.

My mouth felt full as some of my teeth became fangs and my tongue split in two.

"HISS! I think it's over." I said sitting up.

"Wow." Laki said "That scanner says your part mamba."

I flared my tongue "Feelssss niccce."

I took a few seconds to get adjusted and learn to slither around.

"I guessss you'll have to drive me placesssss."

"That's assuming I still keep my legs." Laki said picking up a vial.

"You're gonna do it?" I asked.

"I don't see why not." She said "It actually looks kinda fun."

Laki stabbed herself and injected the Anima into her body.

"UGH!" Laki groaned as her body began to change.

Like me she became curvier and bustier, her breasts gradually ripping through her blouse. Her hips flared and became more womanly.

"HA!" Laki gasped as two round brown fur covered ears appeared on the top of her head.

A tail slowly formed as the base of her spine, gradually getting larger and furrier.

"GAH!" Laki hissed "HA!"

Laki yelped in pain as her teeth realigned, moving apart, and providing room for the front two to grown to a larger size.

***Squeak***

I pulled out my phone and used the app to scan Laki.

"What am I?" she asked, her teeth not quite fitting in her mouth.

"It says you're a woodland squirrel."

"Well that would explain the bushy tail." My friend said rubbing it.

I slithered over to Laki and snaked up her body.

"I'd ssssay thisssss all went well." I hissed, flicking my tongue over her neck.

"Yup." Laki said biting her lip with her two buck teeth.

* * *

**Yukino's POV**

"Yukino can you down here." My sister called.

"Coming!"

I headed downstairs and found my sister sitting at the table with a wrapped box.

"Happy birthday." She smiled "Here's your gift."

"Thank you." I said hugging her.

I slowly unwrapped the gift and yelled out in surprise when I saw it.

"You got me Anima." I smiled.

"Well you've been asking for it for a while now." Sorano said "And it's your eighteenth birthday."

I examined the package.

"It says it's a two pack." I looked at her.

Sora smiled "I thought we could use them together."

"You wanna take some to?"

"I had been thinking about it for a while now." She said "And this was a better deal."

I popped open the box and handed one of the vails and syringes to my older sister. We both got ready to use the drug. We went to the living room to do the deed.

"So…" Sora said "Which one of us is going first?"

"Why don't you go, I'd like to see what happen to you."

Sora gave me a look "Really?"

"It's my birthday." I pouted.

"Fine." She said moving the needle close to her arm "Here goes nothing."

Sora winched as the needle stabbed her self and injected the fluid into her.

"HAAA~" Sorano moaned "I…feel it…"

Sorano's body was changing, her chest went up a few sizes, ripping through her shirt. The rest of her body matured and became more womanly.

"UHHH." Sora groaned as the skin on her arms rippled and started sprouting feathers.

_I guess she'll be some kind of bird._

"HAAA UGH!" Sora groaned "I'm…AHHHH!"

The air was filled with cracking noises as my sister's lower legs twisted, the skin turning hard and tallow. Large talons ripped through Sora's shoes, completing her transformation.

My sister had large breasts, arms with white feathers, from the knees down she had avian legs.

Sorano got up and adjusted to her new legs.

"CAW!" Sorano yelled out "I wasn't expecting the legs but I do make a beautiful bird."

"You're a crane." I told her "That's what the app says."

"Now then Yuki." My fair feathered sister said looking at me "It's time to accept your gift."

"Yeah." I smiled taking the needle "Here we go!"

I stabbed my arm and hissed as the Anima flowed into me.

"Ohhhh~" I moaned "So warm!"

I felt my whole body be overcome by a heat. It coursed through me, beginning to alter my body.

"Haaaaa." I sighed as I felt my breasts begin to expand.

My chest grew larger and larger, gradually shredding my shirt. I was surprised when they just kept growing, filling out more and more, settling on my legs, so big I couldn't stand.

The heat moved around my body, I felt fat get packed on to various parts of my body, my butt ballooned, waist widened, my thighs and arms thickened, and my stomach gained fat. Even my face felt a little chubbier.

This happens to some people, the DNA they get crossed with causes them to grow massive. I looked down and saw I was now a good three or four feet bigger than Sorano now, she used to have at least a foot on me.

I struggled to stand up as I felt the changes continue, ears formed on my head, a tail grew on my rump, my skin became more leathery and turned a brownish hue.

"UGH!"

I felt my face shifting as my nose moved forward and my mouth altered slightly. Looking down I could see my new snout like mouth.

"WAHHHHH!" I let out a deep groan "I think it's done. What am I?"

Sora looked down at her phone.

"You're part hippopotamus." She said.

I waddled over to the nearby mirror and looked at myself. I was gigantic, I had to stand back really far to see myself completely. I huge ginormous breasts, huge thighs and ass, my skin had a tan to it, I weighed a ton and my face had morphed into a hippo like snout.

"Do you like it?" Sora asked me as I trudged back over.

I felt my entire body shaking and jiggling as I walked.

"Yeah….feels nice." I said patting my stomach "But I'm so big I'll need a lot of new stuff, I can't even get out the door I'm so large."

"We can take care of that later." Sora said walking up "They say this stuff heightens sensations, and I'm certainly feeling something."

I felt a stirring between my large legs "Me to."

I flopped down on my giant ass, hearing the whole house creek under my weight. Now able to see eye to eye with my bird-sister she leaned forward and pressed her lips against my snout. I laid back and spread my large legs as Sora crawled up between them and flicked her tongue over my warmth.

"OHH!" I gasped "That's good!"

My body was so big I couldn't even see what was happening down there, I just felt Sorano licking at me.

"That feels wonderful." I moaned squeezing my breasts.

I felt my whole body shaking as I grinded my thick body against Sorano's face.

"Ha…I can't…" I panted "I'm so close."

I felt Sora's tongue flick over my clit.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" I moaned as I hit a climax "WAAAHHHHH!"

I let out a loud animalistic bellow as I came down from my pleasure high.

Sora walked up and leaned against my big body.

"I could get used to this." My sister said.

"Yeah me to."

* * *

**Levy's POV**

I was taking in my mail one day when I found a strange letter.

"Congratulations!" I said reading the letter "You've been selected to be the lucky recipient of one free injection of Anima."

Anima is that strange new drug that's changing people into weird animal things. I had started seeing more and more of it, some of the people I worked with had taken it, said it was the greatest thing ever.

"I don't get it what's so special?" I said looking at the pink fluid in the vial.

I left the drug in the box and went about my day. It sat on the table for days, I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do with it, sell it, throw it away…use it. The world used to be so simple, before Anima came around, but now you can't even get a seat on the bus because some bear woman takes up a whole row with her hug ass. But some people…end up looking so beautiful. They were always attractive and voluptuous.

I had received my "free sample" on a Monday, and by Friday night I had decided what I was gonna do.

I sat at the table fiddling with the vail. I was nervous, what might happen to me?

I set up the syringe and steadied it near my arm.

"Here we go…"

I broke skin and then pushed the plunger.

"Ugh." I groaned as the fluid coursed through me.

I stumbled over to the living room as I felt the changes begin. Warmth overwhelmed me, I felt my hips widened, my butt gained a good amount of bounce and jiggle. I struggled to get out of my jeans and free my now plump butt.

"HA!" I gasped as I felt my bra get tight.

I didn't really have any breasts to speak of but I wore a bra anyway. I could feel it tearing and before long it ripped, my shirt began to strain against my expanding chest.

"HAAAAAAA!" I gasped as two large mammories tore through the fabric.

Next I felt the animalistic changes begin. My head ached as two white ears popped up.

"UGHHRRR." I groaned as I felt my teeth sharpening, becoming full canines.

I saw my hands bulging and my fingertips becoming sharp like claws.

"OHHH!" I gasped as I felt a poking at the base of my spine.

A long fluffy white tail burst out, and then another, and another…soon there were nine, fluffy white fox tails on my backside.

"HAAA~!" I moaned as the heat began to dissipate towards my crotch.

I looked down and saw a long, sharp penis had formed. It appeared to be canine in origin, looking like it belonged on a dog rather than a human.

I looked myself over, I was cleary some sort of Nine-Tailed Fox.

"Wasn't expecting this." I said poking the red rocket I now had "OH! That felt good."

On instinct I began to stroke it, it felt incredible, but it wasn't enough. I hopped on the couch and started humping some of the pillows.

"Oh…yes…so good….ha…ha..." I was panting like a dog as I drew closer to my high.

"I…I….HAAAAA!"

I sprayed a torrent of cum all over the couch. Finally calming down I was able to assess the situation.

"I don't know what I was so worried about…"

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

I was relaxing on my couch, just watching some TV when I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I called as I walked over.

I opened the door and came face to face with a mound of flesh. I looked up at the tall girl and saw my friend, Meredy. Meredy used to be like me, just a normal high school girl until she took some experimental drug and became a cowgirl. She had shot up a few feet in height, gained noticeable size and had even grown a udder. She was wearing a shirt that was made specially for people of her size, it was stretched out over her gigantic bosom, and it didn't cover her udder which was allowed to swing free. She was also wearing some jean stretched over her massive rump. I'm still a little confused about how Meredy is so happy to be like that.

"Hey Juvia can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course."

Meredy struggled to fit in the door, which was not fitted for someone as large as her.

"URRR Come on." She groaned pulling her large ass in "There we go."

"I guess your size gets in the way." I said.

"Yeah sometimes." She said "But the world is starting to build bigger things for the big hybrids like me so it ain't so bad. I still don't see why you haven't become one yet Juvia. I can get you some Anima no problem, my mom makes the stuff."

Juvia can't lie…Juvia had thought about it….but she just doesn't know.

"I remember it like it was yesterday." Meredy said "Growing and changing…HOO it was good."

"Juvia gets it…" I grumbled "You like it."

"I'm telling you Juvia you gotta try it." She said.

"Juvia…" I mumbled "Juvia isn't sure she's ready."

"Trust me." Meredy said pulling me into a hug and smothering my under her chest "I'd think you'd love it."

"I…I…"

Meredy did look happy…"

"Hang on I gotta..." She said "MOOOOOOOO!"

For some reason when Meredy let out that call…my insides quivered.

"Juvia…would like some." I whispered.

"Goodie." Meredy smiled "Cause I brought some with me."

* * *

**Meredy's POV**

I handed Juvia the vial and she got ready to inject.

_I wonder what she'll become, will she get big like me…or stay small._

"You can do it." I smiled.

Juvia gulped…and then stabbed her arm.

"HAAA!" Juvia gasped "So strange!"

Juvia dropped to the floor as her body began shifting. Her skin ripped and appeared to become tight. Suddenly her muscle tone increased.

"HAAA!" Juvia groaned as her biceps bulged and her quads grew.

Every muscle in Juvia's body was pulsing and growing. Her body wasn't lagging behind as her height increased and her clothes strained to contain her shifting body. just because she was becoming muscular didn't mean her feminine features were getting left out, her boobs grew in addition to the pectorals beneath them.

"RAHHH!" Juvia yelled as her clothing ripped, exposing her muscular body.

Juvia kept growing. Her biceps got large and she gained a sweet twelve pack of abs.

Juvia was large like me, but instead of being fatty she was toned and muscular.

"HAA!" Juvia gasped as her ears became round, floppy and black and like me a small cows tail formed above her cushy butt. Two long, white, sharp horns also extended out from the sides of the head.

"UGH!" Juvia grunted as the muscles around her crotch bulged.

Above Juvia's dripping folds a large, black set of bull genitalia formed.

"MOOOOO!" Juvia called out "This is different."

"You turned out good." I said trudging over.

I raised my eyebrows and licked my lips "So big boy…you wanna take this Mama for a spin?"

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

Juvia felt so strange…so powerful. I was part Bull, a cow like Meredy. I was large, muscular and for some reason I had grown a large black penis and leathery ballsack.

Looking at Meredy I felt a stirring between my legs and saw my new growth has becoming erect. Her big body just…looked so good.

"So big boy." Meredy said walking up to me, shaking with each step "you wanna take this Mama for a spin?"

Grunting I pulled her against me, reaching around and squeezing her big ass.

"Oh!" Meredy gasped "I'll take that as a yes."

I felt Meredy's plump body pressing against my hard muscles. I lifted her shirt off, freeing her massive mammories. I pushed her back on the couch, hearing it strain under her weight. I crouched down and popped one of the nipples on her udder into my mouth.

"Hmmm." Meredy moaned "That's nice…suckle."

I felt my mouth filling with Meredy's warm milk. I was groaning as I felt my member hardening and dripping precum. I popped the nipple out of my mouth, swallowing the last drop of creamy milk.

"That was good." Meredy said standing up.

She walked over and braced herself against the wall.

"Come here you big stud." She said slapping her large rump and making it shake.

"So hard." I said walking over.

I wasted no time pushing my massive penis into Meredy, hearing her groan at the size.

"MOOOO!" Meredy groaned "I've never…felt so stuffed."

"This feels incredible." I said as I started thrusting.

The sounds of my waist slapping into Meredy and her body shaking and slapping against itself filled the room. I was grunting a lot as I slammed into Meredy.

"So how do you feel." She said as my cock stirred her insides.

"Strong." I said flexing my biceps "Powerful."

"That's…good…" Meredy moaned "So…big…I can't…take it."

"Are you going to cum?" I asked her "my balls are so full and heavy they're ready to fill you up."

"Then do it." Meredy smirked.

The two of us grinded against each other, both of us letting out animalistic grunts and groans.

"I'm so close Juvia…" Meredy groaned "Any second…I'm gonna…"

"Do it." I grunted, slapping her ass.

"OHHHHH! MOOOOOO!"

I felt Meredy's insides shifting and I felt a clentching in my testicles.

"Ha…Ha…RAHHHHHH!" I yelled as my balls emptied asn filled Meredy's pussy up with cum.

"MOOOOOOO!" I let out a loud call as I pulled out of Meredy.

"The was good." My friend said walking over and taking a seat on my couch "How was it for you…big boy?"

"Juvia like it." I said sitting next to her.

***CREEK! SNAP!***

The furniture buckled under our weight and Meredy and I both laughed.

"So you like it?" she asked again "Being so big and muscular?"

"Juvia is quite happy with her results." I said rubbing my hand over my washboard abs.

"That's good." Meredy said "Funny that you'd end up being a cow like me."

"Yeah kinda funny." I laughed.

Meredy and I leaned in and gave each other a kiss.

_What is this rumbling in Juvia's Tummy?_

"I know that face." Meredy said rubbing my large tits "Let it out….I'll do it with you."

Meredy and I both stood up, so close our breasts squished together.

"Ready." She asked.

"Ready."

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" we both called out.

"That's good." Meredy said.

The call had caused our breasts to quiver against each other..

"MOO!" I grunted, feeling myself get erect again.

"Wow stud." Meredy smiled "Looks like your ready for another round."

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"How I love success stories." I smiled throwing the letters back in the box.

I took out a brush and cleaned my mane.

"Erza." Lucy popped her head in "The new hires are here."

"Alright." I said putting the brush away "Send them in."

Lucy sent in two girls, they were cute, and human.

"You must be Ever and Kagura the new interns." I smiled "Take a seat ladies."

They both took a seat and I asked them a few questions, what school they went to, age, stuff like that.

"Thank you for this opportunity Ma'am." The one called Kagura said.

"Yes this will really help us out." Ever added.

"I'm always happy to assist newcomers in our field." I smiled "I'm sure you'll learn a lot here, we've developed plenty of revolutionary medicines and continue to do so today."

"But there is one thing we must address." I said "If you are going to work hear you'll have to comply with company policy."

"Hmm?"

"As you most likely know our most popular drug is a substance know as Anima." I said "Since we developed and manufacture it, we have a rule that all employees must use it."

"So you're saying we have to become hybrids?" Kagura asked.

"Precisely." I smiled placing two vials on my desk "This is nonnegotiable and besides it's good for you, it will increase vitality and vigor and make you stronger as well."

"I guess it's not a big deal." Kagura told her friend.

"Sure." Ever said "Umm…you wanna go first?"

"Sure." Kagura said "Wish me luck."

Kagura stabbed herself and groaned as her body began to change. First her breasts blew up, growing larger.

"HA!" Kagura tumbled to the ground and hissed as her waist widened.

Her butt grew nice and round as her hips flared out. Her pants ripped open exposing her expanding backside.

"Haa." Kagura sighed as a light brown fur covered her lower body.

"GAH!" Kagura's legs made snapping noises as they contorted into a different shape.

"MMM!" Kagura groaned as her shoes started tearing "AAHHHHH!"

Her shoes ripped to shreds as her now long paw like feet wiggled free. To complete her morph a long thick tail formed at the base of her spine.

"Ha…ha…ha…it's over." Kagura sighed.

I looked at my phone.

"Congratulations Kagura." I smiled "You're a kangaroo-girl."

Kagura struggled to stand on her new, strange legs.

"This is…different." She said trying to walk but stumbling.

"Maybe you should hop." I smirked.

Kagura bonded over, her breasts smacking around as she jumped.

"Well that was…easier." Kagura said taking a seat "It's your turn now Ever."

"Yup." The girl said injecting herself "Ohhhh."

This time Ever began to change, her already large breasts gaining even more size. In addition her butt and thighs started packing on the pounds.

_Looks like she'll be a big one._

And I was right, Ever's body grew larger and larger, her stomach gaining flab and her body height. The chair she was sitting in shattered and she flopped on the floor. Her breasts were big and her backside large.

"UGH!" Ever groaned as her face changed slightly.

Her nose widened and turned a pinkish shade. At the bottom of her back a curly little tail formed.

"I…GRR!" Ever grunted as the teeth on the bottom row shifted and made way for something protruding out of her gums.

"RAH!" Ever yelled as two nice tusks formed in her mouth, even when closed they appered out of her mouth.

***SNORT*** Ever let out a peculiar noise.

"Warthog." I informed her "That's what you are."

"I wasn't expecting all this." Ever said checking herself out.

"I think you two came out nice." I said walking out from behind my desk "But there's something else I need you to do before you start."

"Hmm?"

I pulled my skirt off "Please me. I bet your bodies are on fire because of the changes so I'll help you out alright."

"I like to be…close to me employees."

I walked over and bent Kagura over, moving her thick tail out of the way and wasted no time pushing into her big furry butt.

"Ohh!" Kagura moaned "That feels really good!"

I grabbed her hips and started thrusting. Behind me I heard Ever snorting and saw she was fingering herself and squeezing her large breasts. I moaned in pleasure as my chest shook and my tail flicked around.

"YES!" Kagura moaned tapping her big feet against the ground "So good!"

"Are you going to cum already you Kangaroo slut." I said rubbing my hands over her fur covered butt.

I gave it a light tap and felt Kagura get tight.

"OHHHH!"

Still looking for my own orgasm I pulled out of Kagura and shoved my dick into Ever's spacious pig pussy.

***SQUEE!"**

"How's this feel you porker?" I asked thrusting into her "Getting used to your new fatty body?"

"It's so strange." She groaned "I always made a point to stay in shape…but feeling this big…my stomach wobble and my breasts sag…feels so sexy."

"Well you're taking my cock like a pro, you're so loose I can go for a while." I said shaking my long hair "Although that time with Kagura made me close and I have meeting to get to so we'll have to make this a quickie."

"It's fine!" Ever moaned "I'm close any way!"

"Good cause I'm about to cum in you tubby."

"Do it!" she screamed "Fuck me!"

I felt Ever's loose pussy get tight "OINKKKKKKK!"

I gave her a few more strong thrusts "ROAR! OHHHH YESSSSSS!"

I came inside ever, finally completing the training of the two new hires.  
"I hope that was good for you two." I smiled "Welcome, you got the jobs."

"Horry!" they both slurred.

"I'll have someone bring you new clothes." I said "I have a meeting, I'll see you two around."

I got dressed and headed down the hall.

"Ah there you are Erza." Ultear called out.

"I'd love to chat but I have a meeting with a few members of the board." I told her.

"I know, you told me remember."

"Oh right…is everything set up?"

"Yes…good luck."

"See you later."

I went up a few floors and entered the board room, three members of the board were there, Minerva, Mirajane and Jenny.

"Ladies." I smiled "Is there something you need from me. Numbers keep climbing and profits are high, I see no point for this emergency meeting."

"We had no reason related to the profits." Jenny said "But it's good to know you always put the company first."

"But we do have an issue." Mira said "The employees who work here must take **Anima** and become hybrids." Minerva said.

"I see no problem with that." I said confused.

"Well if employees must…it seems strange no members of the board are hybrid." Minerva said "So the reason we called you is simple…the three of us would like a shot."

"Well, well, well." I smiled "I had a small feeling that's what this was about."

I opened up a case Ultear had left "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go." Minerva said "Let's do this."

I stuck her arm with the needle "Good luck Ma'am."

"Uhhgh." Minerva groaned "This feels…so strange."

Minerva hissed as her body pulsed and began to change. Her height shot up and she clothes began to rip and she grew larger. Her breasts ballooned to gargantuan size and her ass followed suit.

"Seems like she'll be a big one." Jenny commented "Wonder what she is…"

Minerva's body had become that of a big hybrid, huge breasts, chubby tummy, thick thighs and wide butt.

"Hmmm." Minerva groaned as her ears became pointed and a tail started to from above her huge ass.

The tail got covered in bright green scales, at the same time Minerva's hands became claw like and gained a scale coating as well.

"HNGH!" Minerva grunted "My…mouth!"

Minerva hissed as mouth shifted, her teeth got sharp, and her tongue split in two.

"Ha…HAAAA!" Minerva yelled in pain as her crotch morphed and shifted into a large thick penis and heavy testicles.

"Wow…" Mira smirked "She's…really sexy."

"The app says she's part Dragon." I said "Interesting…"

"I wasn't expecting this…claws…a penis…and a big hybrid as well." Minerva said fondling herself "I guess Dragon is related to my name though."

"My turn!" Mira yelled "Let's do this!"

Minerva trudged over as I administered the shot to Mirajane. The dragon sat down with a thud and Mira started changing.

"Ohh~ So tingly."

Mira's boobs grew a little bit and popped the buttons off her suit. Despite being in the middle of changing Mira managed to wriggle free of her clothes.

"My…my arms!" Mira groaned "What the…OHH!"

Mira's arms became thinner, leathery and saggy. They morphed, cracked and changed shape and became leathery wings.

"Ha…UGH…HAAA!" Mira moaned as other parts of her body changed.

Two fuzz ears popped up on Mira's head, her nose stuck up and became a little flatter and wider, and inside her mouth fangs formed.

"This is really weird." Mira said "Wings…wow."

"Vampire bat." I told her "Don't go sucking any blood now."

"Last but not least." Jenny said "Hit me!"

"Here we go." I said stabbing her with the syringe "Best of luck."

"Oh boy!" Jenny moaned as the chemicals spread through her body "I feel it!"

Jenny's body began changing, shifting and growing larger and wider.

"Another big one." I smirked "How interesting."

"So intense!" Jenny moaned "I feel…so good!"

Jenny's clothes tore off, unable to hold back the mass of flesh she was growing into. A thick finned tail formed at the base of her spine and a sharp black dorsal fin formed on her back.

"RAHHHH!" Jenny groaned as her face rounded a bit and her teeth got sharp.

And with that the changes finished, we now had a Dragon, a Bat, and a Whale girl.

"This is incredible." Jenny moaned "We need to get the rest of the board on this."

"We should…" Minerva said "But first…my new part is sore…I could use a hand."

Minerva was standing back and aggressively squeezing Jenny's huge tits.

"My pussy's aching too." Mira pouted "Erza come help me."

"Of course Ma'am." I said sticking my cock into her.

Next to us a table shattered as Minerva and Jenny battled for control of their lip lock. Minerva wasted no time flipping Jenny, slapping her huge ass and shoving her big cock into the girl.

"Those two seem to be adjusting well." Mira commented as I plowed her "it is a bit weird I'm the only non-big one."

"Do you wish you could have been big?" I asked, my chest shaking as I plowed her.

"It would have been interesting." She moaned as her butt grinded against mine "But being a former model and all it's probably for the best."

"Ugh Take it!" Minerva screamed "Take my cock you big whale!"

"Oh Yes!" Jenny moaned her tail slapping against Minerva's fat chest.

I saw a torrent of cum leak out of Jenny and I got so turned on…

"OH…DAMN!" I gasped as I suddenly came inside Mira.

"Ohh…Erza!" Mira moaned as she orgasmed.

"So much cum!" Minerva said the last rope of her thick cum spatting on Jenny's ass.

"Are you happy with the result Minerva?" I asked.

"Very." She smirked "Now will you help convince me to get the rest of the board…on board."

"Of course." I said "I can't wait to see what we get."

"Business is about to pick up."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics indicate thinking_

_**This takes place in the Office AU, consider it part 4.** _

* * *

**No one's POV**

The auditorium was filled with murmurs as college students shuffled in for a presentation.

"Settle down, today we have a speaker from the Fairy Tail Pharmaceutical Company, she's here to talk with you about some internship opportunities." The professor said "I'll let her take over."

The crowd hushed and a woman walked out onto the stage, she was large, tall, had long pink hair and noticeably bovine features. She was wearing a business suit that was stretched out over her large body.

"Hello." The woman waved "My name is Meredy and I work at Fairy Tail and I'm here to talk with you about the exciting opportunities we have to offer."

Meredy talked about how the company her and her mother worked for was leading the market in various medical things.

"And yes FT is well known for the development of the Anima drug." Meredy said "And as you can see I've taken some myself, I became part cow."

Meredy clicked the remote and changed the slide "Here's how I used to look, quite different than how I look now."

"That's all I have to say." Meredy said closing the laptop "Any questions about the internship?"

No one raised their hands.

"I can tell some of you are curious so you can ask about me or Anima as well I don't mind."

Suddenly a few hands shot up.

"MooMooMoo." Meredy laughed "Yes you in the fourth row."

"Umm…how has your life been since you changed?" a girl asked.

"My life…well it's great, I was part of the first set of changes, so I was way ahead of the curve. Back then they didn't have clothes for people like us, luckily my mom also ended up being a big morph so we had to get furniture that could support or frames and update our house so we could fit in the doors, but it wasn't that hard, once the drug hit the market and more people were changing it became easier to find things to fit us. Next Question?"

"So what was it like…transforming?"

"I get asked that a lot by non-users." She said "IT was a few years ago by now but I still remember the feeling, the warmth as my body grew, the shivers as ever strand of my DNA was rewritten…"

Meredy had a look on her face of pure ecstasy "It's like nothing I've ever felt before…Moo…"

"Umm…Next Question?" Meredy asked pointing to the crowd.

"So this is a bit of a two part question, and pardons me if it comes across as rude, but what's it like being so big, and…if you don't mind how much do you weigh?"

"That's perfectly fine to ask, let me think last time I weighed in I was about…650?" she said "In terms of being so big, I kinda like it, I had always been a fairly average girl, not too skinny or too big, once I took Anima I put on a lot of weight…as you can see."

Meredy turned around to show off her large body "It took me a little while to get used to the extra pounds and height, but now I'm used to it and I like it, the feeling of shaking like a bowl of jello with each step, it's nice. It's a common misconception that the large hybrids are fatty, but our bodies are surprisingly firm, no sagging here."

Meredy looked at her watch "I'm sorry but I have to go, I hope I get to see some of you over the summer for our internships."

Meredy walked off the stage, she had seen the looks in the crowd, and she had defiantly intrigued a few of them.

* * *

**That Summer.**

"Four new interns." Meredy smiled at the girls "Welcome to Fairy Tail Pharmaceuticals. So You know me but what around your names?"

There were four girls in front of Meredy, one with orange briands in her hair, one with an amazing body and long red hair, one with brown hair and one with very short white hair.

"I'm Beth."

"Flare…" the attractive one mumbled.

"Cana."

"And I'm Lisanna." The last girl smiled.

"Well welcome ladies." Meredy said "I'm sure this summer will be great. I bet you'll even get to meet Erza, she's the big boss."

"Hey sweetie."

Everyone turned their heads to the door, there was a huge woman with greyish skin, her nose was also long and hose like, it was clear this woman was half elephant.

"Here's those things you asked for." Ultear said.

"Thanks Mom." Meredy said hugging the woman and taking the briefcase. As the two huge their gigantic chests smashed together.

"As you ladies know FT has a policy, all employees must be hybrids." Meredy said opening the case that had four treatments of Anima in it "So, who wants to go first.?"

The four girls all looked at each other.

"Well we drew straws earlier." Lisanna said standing up "I'm up first."

"Roll up your sleeve and we can get started." Meredy said prepping the syringe.

Lisanna did as she was told, she let out a small hiss as her skin was pricked and the drug flowed into her veins.

"OHHHAAA!" Lisanna moaned as she felt her body becoming hybridized.

The first change was that the white haired girl's hands became fuzzy and her nails got sharp like claws. The sweater she was wearing slowly rose up as her breasts grew larger, gradually exposing the intern's midriff.

"OHHHUUU." Lisanna moaned as her stomach suddenly bulged out a small amount.

Lisanna's body began to grow larger and larger, she gained a few feet in height as her breasts ballooned to a giant size, her butt tore through her shorts as it packed on the pounds and her stomach. Towards the end of her transformation two little round white ears popped through her hair and above her butt a tiny nub of a tail formed.

Lisanna stood up and looked at her huge body.

"Polar Bear." Meredy informed the girl of what she had become "You look great."

"I…feel great too." Lisanna said rubbing her cubby tummy.

"So who's next?" Meredy smiled.

"Let's do it." Cana said sticking her arm out.

"Hoping for anything specific?" Meredy asked as she aimed the needle.

"Not really." Cana shrugged "Looking like you two might be fun though."

"Best of luck." Meredy said pushing the plunger and forcing the Anima into the intern's body.

"Mmmmm…" Cana moaned biting her lip "I feel it already."

Cana was getting her wish, her body was growing larger and larger by the second, her breasts were getting larger and her butt was straining her pants. Soon her stomach was thickening up and her body was becoming nice and plump.

"Yeah that's it." She moaned rubbing her stomach as it got cubby and packed on layers of fat "Nice a fat…"

Cana's face started to get a little rounder as her cheeks filled out. All over Cana's body was growing soft and plushier.

"Bigger! Bigger!" Cana screamed in pleasure squeezing her big tits.

Cana kept expanding, her whole body becoming big and sexy.

"I'm getting so huge." Cana groaned as a squiggly tail popped up above her huge ass.

Cana's nose morphed and shifted around.

"OINK!" the brown haired maiden snorted as she finished becoming a pig girl.

"Seems like you got what you wanted." Meredy smiled.

"Yeah." Cana said looked at herself and rubbing her hefty body "I like it a lot."

Cana trudged over and took a seat on the floor next to Lisanna, the two big hybrids taking up a lot of space.

"Two for two on Bigs." Meredy hummed "How odd, next?"

Beth stepped up and Meredy pricked her "Here you go."

"HA!" the ginger girl gasped as her body started its transformation.

Like the other two the changes for Beth started in the chest, her mostly nonexistent chest began to develop rapidly, quickly gaining substantive size and weight.

"Ha…HAAA!" Beth moaned as her breasts kept growing causing her to fall forward.

"Seems like you'll be joining the big crowd." Meredy laughed making her massive bust jiggle.

Meredy was right because suddenly Beth's ass started fattening up and her thighs grew thick to support her expanded frame.

"I've…I've got huge tits!" she moaned.

"OHHH!" Beth moaned as a small tail with a tuft of hair grew above her butt and her ears changed shape.

"UGH!" Beth groaned and rolled over, she had a look on her face as if she was about to be sick "Uh…uh…MOOOOO!"

"Wow." Meredy smiled "Seems like you'll be like me."

Beth's stomach bulged and morphed becoming round and pink, and before long it was a nice round udder.

"Looking good Beth." Cana snorted.

"I…I guess." She blushed back.

"Well welcome to the animal kingdom my fellow bovine." Meredy smiled "It's down to you Flare, are you ready?"

"No point in wasting time." The girl said holding her arm out "I'm ready."

The needle broke through Flare's skin and like the other's she quickly began to mutate and change into a half animal hybrid. Flare's already curvy body began to develop even more, her big chest pushing the limits of her dress until they broke free.

Just like the others Flare was suddenly putting on weight, her growing body ripping her dress to shreds.

"OH GOD!" Flare moaned as her face got cubby "I'm getting so big!"

"Welcome to the chub club." Cana said patting her fat stomach.

"We're all big now." Lisanna smiled.

Flare's stomach descended a little farther as it put on a little extra weight and her skin took on a slight grey tint, above her massive ass cheeks an African tail formed.

"HA MY FACE!" the girl screamed.

Her nose started to grow longer and curve upward, soon it was turning white.

"RAH!" Flare snorted.

"She grew a horn." Beth said.

"Rhinoceros." Meredy said getting out of her seat "Well you ladies are officially interns for FT now, I'll go fetch you some new clothes."

The cow girl trudged out, her ass shaking with each step.

"I can't believe we're all so big." Lisanna said looking at her friends.

"So do you guys like it?" Beth asked poking at her udder curiously.

"Hell yeah!" Cana yelled standing proudly "I feel fantastic, being this big feels sweet. What about you Flare?"

"It's different.' Flare said "I've always been big, just it was all in the chest, I was never used to being this…large. I mean, look at my stomach and I can barely see with this bothersome horn."

"I'm sure you'll adjust." Lisanna said "I wonder how much we weigh?"

"We have to be 500 plus." Cana said "If I had to guess I'm pushing 700 or 750."

"Aw Jeez." Flare sighed rubbing her cubby tummy.

"Well I think we're all perfect." Lisanna said hugger her friends, the four masses of flesh squishing together.

"Well girls I'm back." Meredy said entering with a crate full of clothes for bigger hybrids "Pick some stuff now and then we'll head to the store so all of you can get new wardrobes."

So the four girls walked forward, ready to start their lives as big sexy animal women.

* * *

**Later**

"I feel kinda sluggish." Lisanna said as the four women walked down the street.

"Well look at the size of us." Beth said "we waddle."

The four new interns had left Meredy's office after being given some clothes. It was just T-shirts and jeans that barely fit on their huge frames, plus they didn't have bras so their titanic tits bounced all over with each step. Meredy had called a local shop that specialized in clothes for Big Hybrids and told them that four new girls would be coming by and to but the cost of their new wardrobes on her tab.

"It feels great." Cana said as she jiggled while walking.

"At least you didn't grow a horn." Flare sighed.

"I think it gives you character." Cana snorted.

As they walked down the street many eyes were on the four big girls, people looking at their large bodies, bouncing breasts and aura of attraction. Flare and Beth were still a little embarrassed by the looks but Cana was basking in the glory of people checking her out.

It didn't take the girls long to arrive at the shop…and shop was putting it nicely, due to the size of the people it catered to the store was actually situated in a warehouse. The girls pushed through the doors, a welcoming bell ringing as they did before they waddled up to the desk where a girl was sitting.

"Hello." The woman said standing up "I'm Yukino."

Like them Yukino was a big hybrid, part hippo, she had brownish skin, a big body, and her face had been morphed into some sort of snout.

"You must be the people Meredy called about." The girl "The owner said to expect you, shall me get started with your new outfits?"

The girls all nodded and Yukino stepped out from behind the desk, her body shaking slightly. As they started walking through the door the recently transformed couldn't help but stare at Yukino's thick thighs and titanic ass that shook around in her business slacks.

"So how are you liking the transformation?" Yukino asked.

"It's great!" Cana said "Never felt so great."

"What was your transformation like Yukino?" Lisanna asked.

"Gosh it's been years now…" the worker said gazing off "I got Anima as a birthday gift, I remember bulking up like this…the face change was a little odd but I grew used to it in time."

Yukino helped measure the girls for new clothing, checking their various sizes, busts, waists and hips. The girls were quickly able to get some bras that alleviated the weight of their giant breasts.

"So these are the girl Merry sent over." A voice said.

"Evening Ma'am." Yukino bowed slightly "Ladies this is my boss and owner of this fine establishment Miss Juvia Lockser."

"Nice to meet you." All three girls smiled.

Juvia was a large bull woman, from head to toe her body was covered in hard muscle, that didn't stop her from having the curves that came with large breasts and a big ass, Cana couldn't help but notice that the front of Juvia's suit had a large bulge, which meant she was also a Futanari.

"Excuse me?" Beth said looking at some clothes "What are these things?"

Beth was looking at some underwear.

"Those?" Juvia said "There slings."

"Slings?"

"There for hybrids like me." Juvia said "When you need some support down below. It holds my cock up."

"I see you've got a horn." Juvia said talking to Flare "Don't worry about them too much, you can't really where things that go over your head but that's alright. It took me some time to get used to my horns too."

"So how do you know Meredy?" Cana asked trying to get some pants on over her big ass.

Juvia raised her hand and wiggled her fingers "We're married."

The girls had fun trying on clothes with Juvia and Yukino, it was interesting to see the size of the clothes they had to wear as clothing. Beth learned ways to keep her large udder contained, Flare discovered ways to manage her large horn, Lisanna accidentally ripped a few outfits with her sharp claws but all in all the girls learned how to manage the size of their frames.

Cana in the meantime was in one of the spacious changing rooms which was about the size of a normal office. The girl couldn't help but look in the mirror and admire herself, her large breasts, her fat ass, she loved how huge she had gotten, the feeling of her stomach wobbling as she walked, the sight of her pig nose made her wet, ever since Anime had been on the market she had been fascinated by what it did to people, specifically those who it made huge, and now she was one of them, and she loved it. The way she now walked, the movements of her fatty body, all of it made her feel perfect.

"Everything going okay in here?" Juvia said letting herself im.

"Yeah." Cana said "Just looking at myself."

"And what do you think?"

"I'm perfect." She responded.

Juvia let out a grunt "Yeah you look good porky."

Cana oinked as she saw the bulge in Juvia's suit shifting slightly.

"You know…Meredy and I have a bit of an open relationship." Juvia huffed starting to unbutton her suit.

"Show me what you got you powerful bull."

"Moo." Juvia moaned as she stepped out of her pants and gave Cana a view of her sling which was struggling to hold back her erecting cock.

Juvia slipped the undergarment off and showed Cana her massive set of cock and balls.

"Their huge." Cana gulped "It's almost as big as a person."

"Come on Tubby." Juvia said bending Cana over "I need some relief."

"I've been waiting to break myself in for hours now." Cana snorted.

"UGH!" Juvia growled as she started to insert herself into Cana's wide pussy.

"Oh baby!" Cana hissed "It's fucking huge!"

Juvia's muscular arms grabbed Cana's thick thighs and started plowing the pig. Cana squealed and oinked as she was pounded by Juvia's bull cock. Cana was in heavy as her fat body jiggled all over, her stomach rolled, her tits slapped around and her ass quaked.

"Yeah look at you." Juvia said slapping Cana's huge ass "shaking all over, you're a fat little piggy."

"I may be a piggy but I'm defiantly not little." Cana said slapping one of her massive tits around.

"If you're not little what are you?" Juvia teased as she fucked the pig girl.

"I'm a sexy, fat pig!" Cana oinked "With a big fat ass, a chubby tummy and massive knockers!"

"GRR!" Juvia hoofed "Yeah that's it, you huge pig, I'm gonna cum inside this…MOO! Sweet pussy!"

"SQUEE!" Cana squealed as her pussy shifted around Juvia's girth "OINK OINK!"

"Oh fuck…yes…MOOOOO!" Juvia mooed as she came inside of the pig.

"I wonder what the others are doing?" Cana panted as she caught her breath.

"Well Meredy just stopped by, so I'm sure here and Yukino are taking good care of them."

Juvia was correct, in one of the changing rooms Yukino was having a good lick of Flare's pussy while Lisanna played with her friends breasts. In another room Meredy and Beth were mooing in unison as they milked each other.

The world is full of all sorts of wild hybrids…

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I wanted to revisit this AU with its own little set of side stories. I wanted to do more with the animal transformations so I wrote this, not sure if or when they'll be more but I'll see. I like to write this because it's fun to write the big hybrids sometimes, if you looking for scale look up an artist called JAEH, specifically the comics Hippo girls or Elephant Shower.**

**Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Italics indicate thinking_

**For those that have been asking I don't know what I want to do with Men in this universe yet, I still need to think about it.**

* * *

**Ultear's POV**

"Ouf!" I grunted taking a seat on my giant ass.

I was on my lunch break after another day of hard work in the lab, optimizing medicines and running trials, it was nice work. I looked at the large plate of food before me, it took a lot of energy to run my large Elephant hybrid body so I did have to eat more then I used to.

"Mind if I join you?" my daughter Meredy said coming over towards my desk.

"Take a seat." I smiled.

The two of us chatted over lunch, eating was odd with my trunk sometimes needing to move, in the past I have actually used my trunk to feed myself, but only in private.

"So…" Meredy said finishing her large salad "Wanna hear something cool?"

"What?" I asked wiping my mouth.

"Come on it'll be better to show you." She said standing up.

"What are we going to see?" I asked walking down the hall with her.

The two of us were both big hybrids so we took up a large amount of real-estate in the hallway, our giant asses swayed around and even bumped into each other a few times, I was feeling good as my pudgy belly wobbled slightly.

"I got a new hire in." Meredy said as we walked "She hasn't taken the drug yet but I noticed her getting pushed around a bit by some of the girls this morning."

"Oh…that's sad." I frowned, my trunk curling slightly "I know Hybrids are the norm in the world now but that doesn't mean we should insult normal"

"I know but I figured since lunch was coming up we'd check on her." She said.

"Good idea." I said as we walked down the hall.

* * *

**Mary Hughes's POV**

I had just started this new job and a pharmaceutical company and I already hated it, everyone who works here is a hybrid and that's not the problem it's that some of them hate normal girls like me. Soon after lunch I was going to become a hybrid like them, I wondered what I was going to become.

I was at lunch in the line at the cafeteria when a shadow was suddenly cast over me.

"Hmm?" I looked up and saw there was a huge woman above me.

"Oh sorry." She said "didn't see you there."

This woman was a pig hybrid, she was big, fat and attractive.

"Hey Cana!"

"OUF!" I grunted as another woman bumped into me.

She was also a sort of pig Hybrid but she seemed more like a warthog. The two of them conversed with me stuck between their huge stomachs. The ordered piles of food and eventually at the end of the line I was able to escape the pig pincer maneuver.

"Grrrr…" I growled as I begged and tried to eat my lunch in peace.

I looked around, everyone in here was part animal, some had wings, some had snake tails, there was even one woman that was half spider and had eight long spindly legs. There were lots of large hybrids, girls with huge breast, thick thighs, huge asses and sexy bellies.

"How's it going?"

I looked up and saw Meredy sitting across from me with an elephant woman. They were both big hybrids so the table leaned towards them slightly, the woman with her had a trunk so I guessed she was part elephant. Meredy herself had a large udder that was partially on the table.

"I'm doing okay." I said "Some of the other people are being a little bothersome, nearly got crushed by two pig women before."

"Well how about we head up to my office." Meredy said "we can get started on your treatment."

"Oh it's time." I blinked "Yeah let's get it done."

* * *

**Ultear's POV**

"So." I asked Mary as I waddled to Meredy office so we could treat her with Anima "What are you hoping to become?"

"I'm not sure." She was looking up at me "Wouldn't mind being something strong so I can push back at those annoying big girls."

"We'll see what happens." I said.

As we walked I could feel Mary checking me out, most people find me interesting or attractive. I actually found myself quiet attractive, my butt shaking always made me feel good.

"Alright take a seat while my Mom gets things ready." Meredy said sitting at her desk and picking up the phone before making a phone call.

I opened my briefcase and got an injection ready for Mary, I tapped the air out and made sure the fluid looked good.

"Are you ready?" I asked her as I brought the syringe close.

"Go ahead." Mary nodded.

I pushed the syringe forward, broke the skin on her arm and injected her with the mutating agent.

"Ha…Hngh!" Mary groaned "It's…so strange!"

The first thing that happened was her body started to develop more, her breasts started to pop the buttons off her top and her belt snapped from the pressure of her hips.

"GRAH!" Mary hissed as her biceps and other muscles contracted and started to get bigger and more defined.

As her pecs bulged up her breasts looked bigger as a result, it was clear she was becoming a large hybrid but not a fatty one, a buff one like Meredy's wife Juvia.

"OHHH!" Mary hissed as black hair started to appear on her arms and legs.

"What is she becoming?" Meredy asked me as she trudged over.

"I'm not entirely sure." I said.

"RAHHH!" Mary hissed as some of her teeth got bigger and sharper.

She moaned again as down below her genitals morphed and she slowly gained a second set. A thick cock and two large testicles grew as her height shot up a few feet and her transformation slowed to a stop.

Mary stood strong on her legs and reached her arms out before she started yelled "RAUGHH OUK OUK!"

She beat on her chest a few times, making her tits wobble.

"OUK!" she growled.

"She's a gorilla!" I gasped.

"I feel so strong." She said leaning forward on her knuckles.

"Glad to hear you got what you wanted." Meredy smiled.

I looked down at Mary's big pulsing cock, she seemed to need some relief after her transformation.

"So." I waddled forward and started to unbutton my coat "Do you wanna try out that new tool?"

"OUK!" she scratched at her junk and nodded while I undressed "I'm so horny."

When I squeezed out of my skirt and showed Mary my huge ass she wasted no time jumping me.

"Oh my!" I gasped as she shoved her cock into me "Calm down sweetie."

"Sorry." She growled pawing at my massive breasts "I just need it."

"Jeez Mom right in front of me?" Meredy smirked "I even called up so back up in case she needed this."

"OH!" I moaned "Sorry but Mama needs some herself."

My ass was getting smashed by Mary as her thick cock pounded my elephant pussy, my huge grey tits wobbling around and my stomach shaking from the force, I felt so hot like this, with this big strong gorilla of a woman fucking me. My trunk swayed back and forth as I was getting pleasured.

As I was getting fucked I looked over and saw the door open.

"You called for us Miss Meredy?"

Two women entered the room, Cana and Evergreen the pig girls. They were both wearing tight suits that showed off their bulbous bodies.

"Oh my!" Ever gasped.

"Oh good you're here." My daughter said standing up "I called you to show you this, you remember that normal you pushed around in the lunch line, well that's her there, plowing my mother."

"Oh…hey girls." I moaned.

"So in the future think twice before you bump people around." Meredy told them.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Grr…" Mary grunted "Can't…take it…"

"Yes me too." I hissed "I'm about to…"

"BRAAAAAAA!" I honked out my trunk as I lost it and came right there.

"RAAAA!" Mary roared as she came inside me.

"I feel so strong." Mary said pulling out and starting to beat her chest again "OUKK! OUK!"

"Hey sorry we pushed you around before." Cana said waddling up to the woman.

"Yeah why don't we make it up to you." Evergreen said rubbing Mary's big muscled.

"I wouldn't mind." Mary snorted.

"OINK!" Cana giggled "We'll get her settled in Ma'am."

"Glad to hear." Meredy mooed.

The three girls left and I started to pick up the clothes for my huge body.

"So was it good?" Merry asked.

"Honey I haven't been fucked that good since you and Juvia came over for that night six months ago." I smirked.

Still naked I walked off, my powerfully thick thighs rubbing together, my ass shaking and my tummy rumbling.

_It's good to be big._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who or what animals you'd like to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Chapter 6

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

"I'm not sure about this Wendy." Shelia sighed.

"You want to be popular right?" I asked holding up the vial "We're about to start college we need this stuff."

My best friend Shelia and I were about to start college in a few weeks, and we were gonna be popular, there was just one problem, we were bland. Not that we were unattractive just…bland, no curves, no big traits, just boring Wendy and boring Shelia.

"If we're gonna be popular we'll need sexy bodies, Anima may make you part animal but it almost always gives you a sexy bod to match." I said "So this is our option, besides most people hybridize when they graduate high school since there is an age minimum."

"I know…" Shelia pouted "so who's going first."

"Let's be fair." I smiled "We'll flip a coin.

I threw the metal into the air "I'm heads."

I caught the object and flipped it, smacking down on my wrist.

"Well?" Shelia wiggled.

"It's…" I moved my hand "Tails, you go first."

"Ha…okay." Shelia sighed holding her arm out "Let's get this over with. I just hope whatever I become doesn't freak my cousin Sherry out."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." I rolled my eyes as I broke Shelia's skin and injected her with the drug "Here you go."

"HMMM!" she bit her lip as the drug coursed through her veins "I already feel it!"

Shelia's body started to become curvy, she grew large breasts, a round butt and her face had a little more maturity too it, but overall she still looked mostly human.

"HNGH!" Shelia groaned "What's…OHHH!"

All the teeth in Shelia's mouth became sharp and fang like. She arched her back as strange protrusions appeared under her skin. Suddenly eight long spindly legs ripped out her back and a strange abdomen grew over her butt.

"No…way…" Shelia looked at her extra appendages "I'm half spider?!"

"Wow…it's kinda cute." I smiled "In a creepy but cute way."

"I knew this was a bad idea." She pouted "I'm a freak."

"No you're not, you're unique." I said "Let's not get too upset until we see what I become, I could end up as a slug or something worse."

Shelia groaned and tried to get used to her new extra legs "Well…go on you take it now."

"Stop rushing me." I laughed injecting myself and feeling a slight sting before a tingling sensation "OHH!"

I looked down and saw my breasts were getting bigger and rounder, I also felt myself getting slightly taller and sexier. I couldn't take it, the feeling of my body become part animal made me weak at the knees.

I fell to the floor moaning as the changes started to affect my body more.

"W-Wendy!" Shelia gasped "Your legs!"

I looked down and saw how my legs looked slightly thicker, I could feel my feet getting rounder and my toes disappearing. The area around my waist tingled as I felt new appendages growing.

"HOOO!" I moaned as I felt more and more growths "My legs are…OHHHH!"

I let out a big moan as I felt my transformation grinding to a halt. I looked at myself, I had big breasts, nice curves but my animal part…my legs were gone, coming out of my waist were eight purple tentacles.

"I told yours wasn't so bad." I rolled my eyes at Shelia as my lower body wriggled and squirmed "At least you only got more legs…I lost mine!"

"Sorry." Shelia shrugged.

"It's fine." I smiled "Besides now that I've got these I can do this!"

"WENDY!" she gasped as I wrapped her up with my tentacles.

"Using that stuff made me so horny." I moaned running my tentacles into her cleavage, around her face, near her dripping pussy "I'm sure you're turned on too."

I leaned down and started kissing Shelia, our large breasts squishing together. It didn't take me long to get the hang of my tentacles and use them to tease Shelia, I had two, one squeezing on each of her tits, one was forcing its way into her mouth, one was jamming itself into her butt and another in her pussy.

"OHHHMMM!" my best friend moaned as I swirled one of my tentacles around in her mouth.

Some of my other tentacles were squirming and wriggling around, probing in and out of Shelia. The one in up her butt started excreting slime for lube and pumping in and out, the one in her pussy was rolling and stimulating her.

"Oh Shelia these things are so sensitive!" I moaned "I can feel your body heat, the wetness of your juices…I can feel myself fucking you with my tentacles!"

"WENDY!" she squealed as I fucked her.

"Shelia I'm home!" a voice yelled.

"Oh crap it's Sherry!" Shelia gasped "She's back early!"

The door open and Shelia's cousin walked in and gasped, no doubt shocked by the fact that a scene from a hentai was happening in her living room.

"What the hell?!"

I slithered my three free tentacles over and wrapped Sherry up before ripping her clothes off and putting her in the same position as Shelia.

"Shelia what did you do?!" Sherry snapped as one of my appendages wrapped around her breasts.

"We took Anima and now Wendy's part octopus, and she's already a master with these tentacles!" Shelia moaned "You have to feel this, she's so deep inside my, I can feel it in my womb!"

I took one tentacle of Shelia's breasts and applied into to Sherry, I had four dedicated to each girl, one for the chest, one for the mouth, one for the ass and one for the crotch.

"HMMM!" they both moaned as my purple tentacles fucked each and every hole.

"Oh yeah….this is great!" I moaned grabbing my heavy breast "I love this body!"

The two kept moaning as I pounded them with my extra limbs, my own body was heating up, I was about to blow!

"You two!" I screamed "I'm…OHHH!"

"HMMMMM!"

"GAAAAAA!"

I yanked my tentacles out of the two cousins, bringing my dripping tendrils up to my mouth to taste them.

"I think this body is going to make me so popular." I snickered.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future (For those asking about Men I'll probably do something with that next chapter.)**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. Chapter 7

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Mavis' POV**

"Zera are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked.

"No, it's a fantastic idea." She smiled.

I was at my friend Zera's for her eighteenth birthday, I was a little younger by a few months so I was still a 'kid'.

"I just mean once you take that Anima stuff there's no going back." I said "I just want you to be sure is all."

"Oh I'm sure." She nodded "and in a few months when you turn eighteen I'm buy you a vial of this stuff."

"Please don't." I sighed "I'm content as a normal human."

"I can't believe you wanna stay as a Normal Mavis." She shook her head "I wonder what I'll become, a cute sexy catgirl, or a Centaur…Well time to find out!"

Zera hissed as she incjected herself with the drug, allowing the foreign substance to pump into her veins.

"OHH!" she moaned and grabbed her stomach "It tickles but in a good way…I can feel myself changing!"

I watched as Zera's body began to change into an animal. We both had similar body types so it was weird to see her growing. Zera's flat chest began to rise and grow, putting on weight and stretching her top.

"Wow they're getting big!" she gasped "HA!"

I noticed Zera was starting to get taller than me, gradually stretching up as her legs were getting thicker and her stomach started to droop.

"OH!" Zera moaned "I'm getting so big and fat!"

Her shirt and pants ripped to tatters, unable to hold back her ballooning fleshy chest, thick thighs and chubby belly. Now that she was naked I noticed Zera's skin was slowly changing color and becoming greyer.

"AH Mavis!" Zera yelled "My-My Face, what's happening to my face?!"

"Huh?!"

I looked up and Zera's face was changing, molding like putty as her nose drooped down, growing thick and long.

_That's A-!_

***HONK***

Zera bellow as a trunk and big dinner plate ears formed and her transformation to an Elephant-girl stop.

"I wasn't expecting this." Zera said in a stuffy voice "But it's kinda nice being this big."

Zera jiggled her body, making her breasts, butt and gut wobble.

"Just think Mavis." She smirked "This could be you in just a few months."

"Hehehe." I fake laughed "Yeah…"

* * *

**A few months later.**

"Ha…" I sighed in the gym locker-room.

Today was my birthday so I knew I was going to get pestered by Zera to take Anima all day, even though I've been telling her for weeks I don't want any she just keeps pushing me, hugging me into her chubby body.

I got up and headed into the shower, it was so huge and spacious in order to accommodate the few big hybrids that went here. I started to clean myself off when I heard someone walk in.

"Oh hey Mavis." Zera smiled stepping under one of the large showerheads for her large body type "Happy birthday."

I watched Zera start to wash her huge body, holding scrub brushes with her trunk and soaping up her deep cleavage and massive bust.

"So are you ready for your gift?" she smirked as her dinky little tail swung near her huge booty.

"I've asked you dozens of time to stop asking." I sighed "I've said no each time."

"Fine I'll stop asking." She said.

"Good." I smiled going back to my shower but I suddenly felt a prick on my tiny butt "KYA!"

"I'll just force you instead." Zera laughed.

"You didn't-OGGGAAA!" I moaned as a heat overcame me "ZERA!"

I felt the Anima pumping through me, rewriting my DNA into that of some animal human hybrid. I was furious with Zera but unable to yell though the feelings of my body changing.

"HAAA!" I gasped as my chest began to rise and grow.

I had always been flat chested but I was growing big heavy breasts, the rest of my body was growing bigger to support this big chest I was gaining.

_I'm turning into a big one!_

"UGH!" I groaned as I felt my face get bigger, fat packing into my cheeks "So…fatty."

I felt my stomach and butt thickening up too, it was actually starting to feel nice. Getting so huge was strange but oddly exciting.

"OH UGH!" I moaned as I got a second chin.

"Wow Mavis you're getting pretty big." Zera laughed as I got tall enough to look her in the eye again.

"So…big." I bellowed as I gained rolls on my big belly.

I felt my skin get rougher but also slicker while a large thick tail grew above my thick behind, it fanned out to a fin at the end and I finally stopped transforming.

"Seems you're a Blue Whale." Zera said scanning me with the phone she brought in.

"I should kill you for this." I said.

"Should?" she raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"It was…kinda nice." I blushed as we went back to showering.

"Glad you like your present." She honked.

"Hey now that I'm this big…you think I could borrow some clothes?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you what you want see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	8. Chapter 8

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Seems way too risky." I shook my head.

"Oh you're scared now." Sting said "You were so gung ho about it a few hours ago."

"Well that was before I read the warning labels." I said "I mean look at this, I could end up with a weird species, and they say it can make you change genders too."

"and the odds of that are 1 in 100." Rouge noted.

"Still that's too risky." I nodded.

"Wimp." Gray insulted.

"Hey!" I snapped "I ain't scared just cautious is all."

"If you're not scared you go first." Sting smirked.

"Fine, I will!" I said apprehensively taking the needle and poking my arm "stings a bit."

I felt a warmth suddenly pulse through my body as I began to change. The first changes were mostly harmless, I was gradually covered in a pale grey fur, I growled a bit as my teeth sharpened and elongated, my hands morphed into more paw like shapes and I felt a tail growing out of my spin.

After that the changed ramped up, my muscles ached and grew a little more tones, I was in shape but now I had visible biceps and pecs.

"UGH!" I groaned as the heat suddenly concentrated near my crotch.

The pulses of growth continued, I felt something happening to my penis and testicles, the fury of the changes was so powerful I couldn't hear the commentary of the other three guys. I looked down and saw the very sizable bulge forming in my pants, they weren't gonna hold for much longer and I could tell I wasn't finished growing yet.

"HAAA!" I gasped as the front of my pants blew out and my now massive dong flopped out, my balls rolling out too.

My genitals had changed color and shape a bit, my cock was now a leathery black, nearly two to three feet long and almost a thick, not to mention my balls has ballooned to the size of watermelons somehow.

"Woof!" I let out a soft bark "Holy Hell."

"Shit man you're huge!" Gray said "You really did have nothing to worry about."

"I guess." I said using two hands to heft my cock up "But how am I gonna get around with one this bit, if the rest of my body was proportional it be no big deal, but I stayed human sized but got the junk of a giant sized morph."

_I must be some kind of Grey wolf._

"I've got dibs on next." Sting said injecting himself and starting his transformation.

He let out a few groans as he started to change, first like me he was covered in a soft grey fur and gained a tail and unlike me his face morphed into more of a snout, after that the changes started to take a shaper course, Sting's chest began to rise, but unlike me where mine morphed into powerful muscular pecs his were stretching his shirt outward, he was growing breasts. The rest of his body was getting feminine as well, his hips widened, his butt and thighs thickened and her actually grew taller like a big morph.

Sting's clothes gradually ripped off to show a big, curvy female wolf.

"What the hell!" she gasped.

"Guess you have bad luck." I laughed.

_Damn though…she look sexy, I wouldn't mind pounding that pussy._

Rogue said he was going next, I didn't argue since I had gone already, I just sat back on a bench, moving my massive nut sack to the side.

Rogue started like the last two, only his fur was black and less fluffy, his tail was also thinner and his face was a little flatter, his hair still covered his eye though. After that his transformation started to take off like Sting's he got taller, plumper and his body rounded and shifted until he was a girl panther with big breasts that for some reason were leaking milk.

_Another guy to girl transformation…?_

No one said much as Gray nervously tried to break this forming trend…but it was useless, he grew pale grey and white fur with spots, he got a long tail and his face became more cat like as his chest ballooned outward into two large breasts, his hips and legs lengthened along with his back as he got big and tall like Sting and Rogue, and soon he was a full-fledged female snow leopard.

"You said it was 1 in 100 that a man changes into a woman." I look up at Rogue who could barely see me passed his big tits "But three in a row, what are the odds of that?"

"I think it's 1 in 1,000,000" Rogue told me.

"Damn that crazy." I said.

_Still…they all look so sex now, with those big tits and thick thighs._

"Uhh….Natsu." Gray blushed and pointed.

"Huh…OH!" I gasped as saw that while lost in thoughts my cock had managed to grow to an erection, making it look enormous.

"Sorry you guys." I scratched my neck "It's just the way you look now…and they say this stuff makes your horny for a while…"

"It's fine." Rogue said sitting behind me lowering my head to rest on her huge tits "I've actually been fighting with my new urges as well."

"Yeah." Sting licked his sharp teeth and sat to my right "Me too…"

"Hmmm…" Gray sat to my left "You look…so manly."

"Well I'd hate to keep ladies in need." I smiled.

Sting and Gray reached out and started stroking my massive shlong while Rogue grabbed my head and led me to one of her big nipples, the things were practically the size of my head but I was able to lick up some of her milk, it was so sweat and creamy.

I panted and barked a bit as the girls teased and pleased my body, stroking my huge cock and rubbing their hands on my muscles.

"That feels good." I moaned as I felt my dick twitching "I…think I'm gonna cum!"

"Ha…Ha…Ah…ARROOOO!" I howled as my heavy balls churned and started shooting out a stream of thick goopy cum that splattered on the floor and the girls.

"That was great." I moaned sitting back, my legs spread wide due to the size of my balls.

"You're so cool Natsu." Sting cooed.

"Such a big man." Rogue smiled seductively.

"I can't wait for more." Gray purred.

I leaned back into the three, snuggling into their big sexy bodies.

"A guy could get used to this." I smirked and looked at m big cock "And I'm plenty of guy."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**There you go that's what happens to guys who use Anima, some turn into girls some don't.**

**I'm running out of characters from Fairy Tail to use for this series, so I'm thinking about expanding it to include things you guys would like, whether that be from other series or OCs.**

**Leave some suggestions for people and animals to morph into.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	9. Chapter 9

_Italics indicate thinking_

**A real Special thanks to darkmachines for all the suggestions and help getting new ideas for this story.**

**As always readers are encouraged to suggest things they'd like to see. Remember this series is open to using girls from other series as well.**

* * *

**Ultear's POV**

I tapped my large foot at the door, waiting for my mother to answer. It was Mother's day and I was here to see my beloved life giver. Mom was like me, she had her daughter when she was still in high school, so she was still young.

Finally the door squeaked open and I looked down to see my mother, Ur. Mom was still just a normal human…so boring.

"Hi Mom, Happy Mother's day." I said hugging her into my fleshy belly.

"Ultear." She groaned "You're…crushing me."

"Sorry." I laughed letting her go as we walked into my childhood home, me barely squeezing in the door "I forget my new strength sometimes."

I looked around the house, I couldn't believe I had grown up here as a normal human girl, it all felt so long ago, now if I tried to use most of the chairs of beds in the home I grew up in they'd be crushed under my elephant ass.

I sat in the living room chatting and catching up with my Mom, she was on the couch but since I was so big I had to sit on the floor as not to destroy her furniture.

"Speaking about your old childhood days takes me back." She sighed "You've really grown up."

"In more ways than one." I laughed patting my belly and shaking my trunk.

"Yes…that discovery certainly changed you." She said "It's changed the world, I'm proud of you for doing something so influential."

"I always wanted to be a scientist or doctor growing up." I said "But I never imagined that I would be credited with discovering something that would revolutionize the world."

"I still can't believe it, you and Meredy both look so strange." Mom told me.

"Strange?" I smirked "Mom this is the new normal, you're the strange one."

"I still can't believe that being part animal is the norm." she shook her head "How odd."

"Well here's your present Mom." I said changing the subject a bit.

"You didn't have to." She smiled taking the small box "What is it?"

"Open it and find out." I smiled.

Mom pulled the paper off and looked at her present, a small box with the word "Anima" written in big black letters.

"Ultear?" she looked confused "Isn't this your drug?"

"It is." I nodded seriously "Mom I think you should use it."

"I'm perfectly happy as I am." She said.

"Mom stop living in the past." I told her "Join the modern world already. You'll love it trust me."

"I don't know." She said sounding apprehensive "Don't you think I'm a little old for something like this."

"Tons of people your age have used Anima with wonderful results." I said "Now come on, let's see what you'll become."

"Well…" Mom sighed opening the box "Okay, since you made this I'll trust you."

I offered to prep the needle for my mother and once it was ready I aimed at her arm.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Let's do it before I change my mind again." She said "HA! You didn't need to be so rough!"

I poked her and injected the drug into my Mother's system.

"OHH!" she moaned as she began to become a hybrid.

Mom's changes came quick and fast, her whole body started to get more and more curvy, her mature breasts firmed up and slowly rose up, stretching her shirt out and snapping the buttons on her jacket. She moaned more as her hips widened more and more. Her shirt rose up around the belly as she developed a nice gut and her cheeks packed on a couple of pounds, as did her chin.

"OUUHH!" she let out a deep moan as her skin started to tan a bit, not dark chocolate or anything, more of a soft coffee.

Her legs had grown big enough to support her blubbery body and I heard the couch creak under her expanding weight. Above her lips a few light whiskers formed.

"UGH!" Mom grunted "My…mouth!"

Mom opened her mouth wide as above her gum line two sharp objects slowly pushed through, growing longer and whiter until she had a pair of large straight tusks.

"Ohh…." Mom sighed standing up "I…I…"

Mom looked ready to gag.

"Just let it out." I told her.

"GRO GRO!" she let out a deep throaty bark "What happened?"

"You became part Walrus." I smirked.

"W-Wow." She said touching her tusks "This is something else…"

"So do you like your gift?" I asked.

"It's…not bad." She smiled "I feel really energized and sexy."

"I knew you would love it Mom."

_She got big too…must run in the family._

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"I'm happy I could spend the day with you Mom." I said "Happy Mother's Day."

"I could tell you enjoyed the day." She smiled.

"How?" I asked.

"Your tail is wagging." She giggled.

"Oh!  
I blushed with a small yip "That's embarrassing."

"Don't by worried." She rubbed my ears "I think you look cute with all your doggy parts."

"I'm a wolf." I pouted "See my sharp claws and teeth!"

"Sorry dear." Layla said "I didn't realize it needed such a sharp distinction among you hybrid girls."

"Well if you were a hybrid you'd understand for sure." I smiled.

"I suppose that's true." She nodded "I shouldn't judge if I hadn't lived it myself."

"Say Mom." I perked up "Would you be interested in becoming a hybrid?"

"Well…I wouldn't put it out of my mind that's for sure." She nodded "I think it could be interesting."

"Well look here's a pharmacy." I said "Let's by some Anima and you can use it when we go home."

"This is awfully sudden Lucy." She said.

"Trust me Mom it'll be worth it." I said pulling her inside "You'll end up great."

We bought a dose of Anima, I used my Card from the office to get it at a significantly reduced rate. Soon we were home and I was ready to mutate my mother.

"Here it comes Mom."

"Okay." She nodded and I injected her "HOOOAA So warm!"

Mom slowly started to grow and change, her already nice breasts began to puff up more and more, her ass wasn't one to be left out as it quickly stretched the limits of her jeans. Mom moaned as she grew thicker and curvier.

"HHAA!" Mom gasped as her shirt ripped, her large bust spilling out "Oh my!"

The animal changes started soon after, Mom's teeth sharpened as did her fingernails. Her heing went up a few inches and she gained a small layer of fat on her belly. Above her ass a tail slowly grew until it was puffy and swishing back and forth, her hair separated a bit as she grew some nice canine ears.

"Wow Mom!" I smiled hugging her, she was taller so my head smashed into her breast "You're a wolf just like me!"

"WOOF!" Mom barked "Seems I am."

"We're a pack now." I mewed rubbing my head on her breasts.

"That sounds perfect." She flashed her fangs "Doesn't it my little pup."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who and what you want to see in the future.**

**Again special thanks to darkmachines and I encourage you all to suggest ideas as well!**

**Till Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"Hmm…" I read the report "Is this really correct?"

"We believe so." Ultear told me "A slight alteration on the formula made it possible."

"Have you tested it?" I asked scratching my mane.

"I have a willing subject downstairs just waiting on you're okay." She said.

"Alright." I nodded "Try it."

Ultear left the room, I licked my lips seeing her fat elephant ass wobble. I scanned her report once more.

**Prehistoric Anima…**

* * *

**Later Ultear's POV**

"Thank you Miss Briar, we appreciated you offering to take part in this drug trial." I told the woman as a I prepped a needle.

"I could use the money." The dark skinned woman smiled.

"Of course." I nodded, my trunk shaking softly "Now it says here you're okay with Anima testing, will you do some for us today?"

"Oh, well I wasn't expecting that to be my first test but sure." She nodded.

"Wonderful." I smiled "I'll go get it ready, you sit tight."

I walked out o the room and got the test vial ready before I waddled back over to Briar who looked a little nervous.

"Don't worry." I smiled disinfecting her arm "It's perfectly safe."

"Just a little nervous about what might happen is all." She laughed.

"That's normal." I told her "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She sighed and I injected her "HAA!"

Briar let out a few more moans as she slowly began to change. Her already large chest slowly billowed upward, gaining ripe size and shape, her hips widened as her thighs thickened up into powerful legs, her belly shirt moved upward more as her stomach ballooned and rolls of sexy fat spread on her body.

"UGH!" Briar moaned as the reinforced chair she was on groan trying to support her body.

Her breasts grew large and full as her body was starting to be covered in a small layer of brown colored hair, her face started to distort as her nose grew longer and thicker until it descended into a trunk, her ears grew big and floppy and finally Briar let out one more grunt as her lower jaw shifted to make way for her new tusks.

"Oh…Oh my gosh!" she nasally gasped looking at herself "What…am I?!"

"My ancestor." I laughed "A Woolley Mammoth."

"Wow…" Briar moaned feeling up her bulged body "I hadn't expected this."

"The test was a rousing success." I smiled "Thank you very much."

"No problem." She panted.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just…really…well…horny." She blushed.

"Don't worry that's a normal side effect of Anima." I told her "If you'd like I can 'give' you something to take care of it."

"hmm?"

I had her lay down on the ground and when she was I kneeled before her, my body wobbling and settling as I spread her legs.

"OHH!" she gasped as I leaned forward and started licking at her dripping ancient pussy.

I snaked my trunk out of the way and let it lie on Briar's chubby belly. She was squirming and moaning, her fatty body wiggling around as a result. I could feel the fur on Briar tickling my face as I ate her out furiously, she was dripping wet, as most people get after using Anima.

"Ha…HA!" Briar moaned as she started panting and spraying juices "I'm Cumming!"

I felt her whole body wobble and shake.

"BARRROOOOOOO!" she honked in satisfaction.

"So you like it?" I asked.

"It was great." She smiled.

***GRRRUMBLE***

"Oh!" Briar blushed as her belly rumbled with need "Sorry I skipped breakfast before coming here."

"Don't worry, growing this large probably made you hungry too." I said handing her some of my spare clothes "Come on let's go to the cafeteria, my treat."

The two of us waddled down the hall and got to the cafeteria, I told Briar to grab us a table while I picked up some food. I walked down the line filling our trays with various foods, snacks and other things.

"Here you go." I said placing a try weighing almost ten pounds before Briar.

"All this for me?" she asked.

"Trust me sweetie." I said patting my belly and picking up a sandwich "It takes a lot to run a body this size. I used to skimp on food but after my daughter and I both became like this our food budget more than tripled."

I pulled the sandwich to my mouth, eating nearly half in one bit. Briar looked a little shocked but when her belly growled she started eating, first a hamburger, then a milkshake, soon she was practically shoveling food into her mouth.

"Slow down, don't choke." I laughed.

"So hungry." She snarfed pushing a sandwich into her face hole.

I was eating my fair share too, just not as quickly as Briar.

"BURPPPP!" she bulched loudly "Whoops…"

"Hmph." I smirked "That's what you get for eating so fast."

"Yeah." she leaned back and rubbed her belly "I'm stuffed."

* * *

**Brandish's POV**

"We got it." Dimaria smiled looking at the two syringes on the table.

"Do you think we got the new stuff?" I asked.

"We won't know till we use it." She said.

My girlfriend and I had just purchased some Anima hoping to get the new Prehistoric strain, unfortunately they don't sell them as individual veracities just mixing in new strains to the normal supply.

They have a slogan "It's no fun if you know what you'll become."

I suppose they're right, half the mystique is the surprise of what you change into. Still Dimaria and I had bought from a new shipment so our odds of getting Prehistoric were higher.

"We already decided you were going first." I said gesturing to the needles "Pick your poison."

"This one." She said picking up the right needle "I've got a good feeling about it."

Dimaria quickly injected herself and started hissing as she changed. Her already nice curves enhanced a bit as she gained larger breasts and a puffy rump. Her body had gotten sharply curvy, with big heavy breasts and wide hips under a tight waist.

"RAHH!" she moaned as her teeth grew sharp and her eyes changed to a more slit like look.

Her skin began to harden and turn into layers of tan yellow scales. Her pants split as a thick scaly tail ripped out and her shoes tore apart as her feet became a gathering of hooked claws.

"HISSS RAH!" Dimaria snapped her teeth "Feels great, what am I?"

I scanned her with my phone app "A Velociraptor."

"Alright." She licked her teeth with her tongue "Seems I picked good."

"Don't count me out." I said picking up the second needle "I may get one too."

"True." Dimaria smiled as I injected myself "Can't wait to see my sexy animal Brandy."

"URG!" I groaned as I felt the pressure of change all over my body.

My already ample curves grew even better, my breasts filling my hands and my ass stretching my tiny shorts into a thong. I groaned as I felt my belly filling out, growing round and plump, it seemed clear I was becoming a big morph.

"OHH!" I moaned as I felt my skin thickening into a hide of lime green scales. I felt a thick green tail growing out above my plush backside…then I felt strange.

I felt as though someone was trying to rip my head clean off when the changed stopped I noticed Dimaria looking at me with shock.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You're…you're a…"

"A what?" I asked before I felt something strange, I walked to the mirror and saw my reflection, I was big, chubby…and my head wasn't visible in the frame, only a long stretched out neck.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed.

"You became a Brachiosaurus." Dimaria explained as I lowed my three foot long neck down to seem my dinosaur shaped face in the mirror.

"I…did not expect this." I said "But…I think I like it."

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"It's a pleasure to see you Ma'am." I said shaking the hand of Hisui, one of our board members "How can I help you today, if you want to see reports I can have some printed up."

"No that's not it." The green haired woman shook her head "I came to hear about that recent new product, the prehistoric strain of the Anima drug."

"It's become very well received." I told her "We're always trying to expand out Anima reach."

"Yes, that discovery was a huge windfall for our company." She nodded "Business is better than ever. We're now known as a world changing company thanks to it."

"Thank you for the praise but it really belongs to the lab downstairs." I laughed "But Miss Hisui I have a question."

"Yes?" she asked.

"Is there a reason you and most of the board haven't used Anima yourself, out of the ten of you only Minerva, Mira and Jenny have."

"Well there's no reason." Hisui said "I just really haven't found it peeking my interest enough to bother."

"Well." I reached into my desk draw and pulled out some Anima "I always have a dose on me, why not do it now."

"Very well." Hisui said taking off her jacket "That sounds fine."

I got the needle ready and without another word I injected the drug into my boss' arm. She hissed and moaned as she began to become part animal, her breasts ballooned to large size and his hips cracked and spread wide. Small forest green scales started to cover her skin as her belly fattened up and her face grew longer and rounder, her mouth filled with rows of dangerous teeth.

"RAHHHH!" Hisui snarled as her pants ripped from her billowing ass and thick new tail.

She groaned as her arms seemed to shorten a bit, struggling to reach her large face.

"RAAAAA!" she stood up on her big legs and roared "I feel great!"

Hisui stomped around to face me "Just what am I?"

"A T-rex." I smiled.

"Hmmm." She smirked looking at her body "I like this."

"MMM!" I openly scratched my irritated crotch at her, letting out a low growl.

"OH Erza." Hisui moaned leaning her arms on my desk, swaying her titanic hips and tail "Come and get it."

"ROAR!" I let out a lion roar and jumped in behind her, tossing my pants and slamming my cock into her.

"RAAA!" she let out a powerful bone shaking roar as I started fucking her "Yes, YES!"

The two of us stood there fucking, letting our grunts and groans as we did so. My hefty chest bounded and bounced while Hisui's scaly ass shook with each thrust I took.

"Oh…Oh!" I moaned "Hisui…here it comes!"

"RAAAAHHOOOOORRRR!" we both howled and roared like animals as my cock sputtered and sprayed cum into her.

We relaxed for a bit before my now Dino boss took a seat.

"Erza I'm famished, would you get me something to eat." She asked.

"Of course Ma'am." I nodded.

"Oh…and make sure it's meat." She flashed her fangs "After I devour a steak or two we need to talk…I don't think this is something the rest of the board should be without."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who or what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	11. Chapter 11

_Italics indicate thinking._

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"Well that settles it." I said tapping my claws on the meeting table "With a vote of 8 to 2 it had been decided that all members of the board must also use Anima as do the employees."

"This seems uncalled for." Shagotte, one of our non-transformed members said.

"IT's been on the market for years." Minerva said, her tongue hissing a bit "Just get with the times."

"Besides they say it keep you looking young." Mira giggled "And no offense ladies some of you could use it."

I stood up and placed a syringe of Anima in front off all 6 non-transformed members, Belno, Porlyusica, Shagotte, Ikaruga, Grammi and Éclair. The six picked up the needles, eye of anticipation form their form transformed cohorts and then injected and started changing.

The room was fill with a symphony of moans and groans, it was insane, I wasn't sure where to look first but I found my eyes drawn to Porlyusica. The older woman was slowly appearing more youthful as her skin tightened up, her curves returned and her bust boosted up. Her skin slowly turned red and black with splotches as she started to look a little slimy. Her face rounded and she grew a long thick tail, becoming a full hybrid Salamander.

Near her the other elderly member of the board, Belno, was also regaining her youthfulness. She gain an increased bust, large backside and wonderful legs. Her skin grew soft brown plumes of feathers till her eyes grew dark and she hooted like an owl.

Next I was drawn to Shagotte who was quickly growing cat ears and a tail, her growing bust was soon covered with white fur as was the rest of her sexy body till she was licking her new paws and purring like a kitty.

Éclair moaned and like the others she grew wealthy curves and an ample backside as well as red hot and bright orange feathers on her skin, she had a strange heat radiating off her as she cawed, turning into a full phoenix.

Ikaruga was like her, gaining curves and feathers, although hers where bright hot pink and her legs cracked and morphed into long bird legs, like that on a flamingo.

Finally Grammi hissed as she was covered in brownish green scales and her mouth elongated and filled with teeth, she grew taller, fatter and bustier until she was a full blow aquatinc dinosaur, like that one in that lake they always tell the rumors about.

"Wow!" Mira clapped "Beautiful, simply astounding!"

"Indeed." Minerva clawed at her crotch "Simply irresistible."

"Well you should help them adjust to their new bodies." I snickered.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jenny smirked walking forward on her powerful legs.

People seemed to be pairing off quickly, Minerva took the only one capable of handling her girth, Grammi. The two former older women pair off with each other, Jenny was grappling with Hisui for control of their make out session and Mirajane was rubbing in between the thighs of Shagotte and Ikaruga.

Therefore I was assigned to pleasure the only remaining unaccompanied woman Éclair. I walked over and ruffled her feathers before I shoved my tongue into her mouth.

"Erza…" she moaned as we pressed out tits together.

Around us other women were getting totally naked, Minerva had her huge Dragon knob out was rubbing it against Grammi's pussy, Jenny had her sexy whale body on top of Hisui, the dinosaur moaning as they rubbed their pussies together. Mira was happily getting licked and fingered by the cat and flamingo.

"RAHH!" I roared a bit and suddenly flipped Éclair around, bending her over the table.

She gasped and moaned as I palmed her round butt with my black claws and got myself ready to penetrate her dripping pussy. Her body was radiating a heating aura, making me tingle with anticipation.

"GRAAOOORR!" I roared pushing into her.

"CAAAAA!" she screeched "OHHH!"

I held onto her wide hips as I pumped my body, sliding into and out of her at rapid speed. All around women were howling, moaning, purring and making other sex noises. It was somewhat strange that the board room had fallen into this disarray, normally I would like to keep things somewhat under control but when you have six newly christened animal hybrids it's difficult to bottle up their sexual desires at all.

I kept grinding into Éclair, my large chest shaking and bouncing with each and every thrust. Éclair's butt would smack against my crotch every so often as I aggressively rammed her. Around us I could hear and smell only moans as various women achieved climaxes and orgasms of the highest variety.

"Ha…HA!" I gasped as I felt myself getting ready to cum "Oh…OHHHHHH!"

I let you a powerful moan and started cumming inside Éclair, filling her spacious but tight pussy with my hot cum.

"Haaa…" I sighed pulling out.

_MMM…I wonder what's to come from something like this?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Sorry this one's a tad on the short side, for some reason no matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to get more down, I had a serious case of writer's block, like the chapter was open on my Laptop for like…almost a week on this chapter but I wanted it done before my vacation.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	12. Chapter 12

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Hiene's POV**

"It's Valentine's Day!" my friend Juliet cheered "And I got you a gift."

"Oh…I got you one too." I blushed holding up a small package.

"You're the best girlfriend ever!" she hugged me as we exchanged gifts.

We both ripped the paper off.

"Anima." I said.

"We got each other the same thing!" Juliet laughed holding up my gift "Wow! I wanna go first!"

"I'm not complaining." I said "Go right ahead."

"Yippee." She said poking herself "HAA!"

Juliet's already cute body slowly enhanced, gaining more curves, larger breasts and a big perky backside.

"OHH!" she moaned as she opened her eyes to reveal compounded ones, she started peeling her clothes off and I saw her skin was turning a more greyish black, and it looked hard and plated, her back sprouted a pair of big buzzy bug wings and spotted covers for them.

"Oh wow!" Juliet buzzed as she grew two antenna "I'm a Ladybug!"

"You look cute." I said.

"I bet you'll look cute too." She clapped "Come on use it!"

"I'm going." I rolled my eyes "Stop being so jumpy."

I prepped the needle and injected it into my arm.

"AHH!" I hissed as the drugs flowed into me "OHH!"

I felt my body tingle as it enhanced, my ample breasts puffed up and my height started to sore upward as my ass thickened and tore my jeggings. I quickly started feeling sluggish, my body was getting bigger all over, my face felt fat, my breasts big and heavy and my thighs wide and firm with fat.

"OHH!" I moaned as my stomach rumbled and moved a bit, I felt a weight on my midsection and looked down to see a huge udder.

"Oh…Oh…MOOOOO!" I coughed out.

I stood before Juliet who looked so tiny compared to me, I had officially become a cow girl.

"Well?" I asked "What do you think?"

"I think…" she smiled "You look fricken awesome!"

Juliet buzzed over and patted my udder "I hear those things work on cowgirls, mind if I have a sip?"

I felt so full "Go ahead."

Juliet got on her knees and popped a nipple from my udder into her mouth and started sucking. I felt the pressure leaving my body as milk started dribbling out and into her mouth, she was having fun sucking and I was feeling great from the feeding.

"Moo…" I moaned softly "Julie this feels great."

"MMM!" she gulped "And it tastes great too."

Juliet stopped sucking on my udder and lifted the hefty fleshy bag out of the way and licked my pussy, I mooed once more as I started to feel a familiar pleasure but this time it was even more intense as an animal. Her tongue lashing was even faster than I was used to, she seemed to be making extra spittle too, licking up my warm juices.

"Oh baby…I'm…MOOO!"

I moaned as I orgasmed before falling over, smashing Juliet under my bovine body.

"Hmm Hiene…" she hugged me "I love you, Happy Valentine's day."

* * *

**Cosmos POV**

"We both got the same gift." I laughed looking at the Anima my girlfriend Kamika gave me.

"Yeah, well you said you wanted it." She said "We've both been talking about it for a while."

"This'll be a really exciting night." I smiled "You go first though."

"Why me?" Kamika asked.

"I don't know just go first." I laughed.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and stabbed herself "HAAOOO!"

I watched my girlfriend moan and squirm out of her clothes, her modest bust buffed up, growing larger until it was as big as mine, her hips widened and her ass grew round and firm, her back cracked a bit as her shoulder blades separated and she grew two large monarch butterfly wings that she flapped and created a wind, the last change were cute compound eyes and antenna.

"You're a butterfly!" I clapped "that really suits you. I can't wait to be something cute too. What do you think I'll be?"

"Not sure?" Kamika said "Maybe a bug like me, that could be fun."

"Well no use in waiting." I said injecting myself "HAAA!"

I felt a tingling all over, my body becoming part animal. My already large chest jiggled and grew even bigger, to near watermelon size, my butt jiggled as well, getting a little bigger, my tailbone felt strange sharp, I looked back to see a big stinger and buzzing wings on my back, suddenly I was seeing double, then triple, then quadruple, up and up dozens of images as my eyes compounded and two antenna burst out of my forehead.

"You're a bee." Kamika said.

"Not just any bee." I flicked my nipples, it suddenly felt like something thick was seeping out, I saw a golden goo collect on my hard nipples "I'm a Honey Bee."

I cupped my boobies "I've got breasts that lactate honey."

Kamika flapped her wings "I'm really hungry all the sudden." She sniffed "smells so sweet."

"Come fill up." I smiled shaking my breasts "I've got more than enough for a whole hive in these."

Kamika swayed over before leaning over and licking my nipples, gathering honey on her tongue, she never sucked, she only licked the honey off, my breasts were naturally seeping out more as she lapped up my nectar.

"You make a good Queen Bee." Kamika smirked eating off my sore nipples.

"Buzz!" I hummed "Will if I'm the Queen you're the Monarch."

"We're a couple of royal bugs." She laughed.

I laid my girlfriend down and licked her pussy, she squirmed around but I held her hips in place so I could taste her juices. Kamika would occasionally buzz or moan to signify I was hitting her pleasure spots, she seemed to have more now that she was a butterfly.

I flicked her clit and spun my tongue around it.

"AAHHH!" Kamika squealed cumming all over my face.

I sat back and Kamika rubbed my tits.

"Another round?" she asked.

"Baby it's Valentine's day." I smirked "We're going all night."

* * *

**Virgo's POV**

"Come on…you said we were gonna do this." Aquarius said "It's Valentines, no more being just friends, we're gonna go all the way tonight."

"I know, I'm just nervous." I blushed "But why the Anima?"

"Spice things up." My partner said looking at her needle "Look if your nervous I'll go first, show you it's safe."

"No, I'm not worried." I said poking myself "Ha…I'll go first…UGH!"

I felt the drug course through me, rewriting my DNA strand by strand, my cute curvy body enhanced and grew bigger and bustier, my height shot up and I felt sore all over, I looked and saw my muscle contract and grow toned, biceps, abs, pecs all of them got big and strong, especially me arms which were huge and buff. One part wasn't getting more muscular, my ass, it was getting fatter and softer. I felt blackish fur covering my body, again everywhere but my ass.

_I can't be…_

I felt an animalistic urge and gave in.

"OUK!" I slapped my red bottom "OUKIE!"

I saw my face in the mirror, it looked like I had face paint on, it was official, I was a big, buff, big assed, baboon babe.

"Wow…that's hot." Aquarius gulped.

"Hurry up." I stood on my arms "I'm so horny I need you to change so we can fuck."

"Jeez relax." She shivered poking herself "AHH!"

I watched my friend start to change, my body shivering with anticipation as she thickened up, her bust blowing out her top, her ass ripping her shorts, her belly rounding out a bit. Her skin grew light grey, a fin emerged on her back as her hands got webbed and her neck slit for gills. I watched her teeth all sharpen and Aquarius moaned as her crotch morphed outward, growing a huge fat cock fit for a girl my size.

"SHA!" she snapped her jaws, completing her change into a Fat Futa Great White Shark.

"Look at that ass!" Aquarius snapped her jaws "I could just eat you up…or out."

"Skip that." I shook my big red butt at her "Put that cock in me."

Aquarius sprang forward and in one motion slammed her thick cock into me, starting what would become the first of many love making sessions we'd have. I screeched and hollered as she snapped her jaws and jerked my hips back to fuck me with her great white rod.

"Shit…so tight."

"What a massive dick!" I moaned "Fuck my monkey pussy! OUK!"

I felt my big tits shaking on my chest as my girl railed me from behind, I felt her big balls churning and suddenly she snapped loudly and moaned, busting inside me.

"Hey now." I smirked "Don't pull out, I want more."

"Hmph." Aquarius smirked "I think I'll get used to bodies like this. I think we're perfect for each other babe."

"So long as you pound my ass with that thing." I smirked back "I'll stay with you forever."

I felt her push the head of her fat cock into my asshole and I moaned.

"OUKIE!" I howled.

* * *

**Seilah's POV**

"I'll be back in a bit." Kyouka said rolling off the bed "don't go anywhere, I plan to pick up where we left off."

"Yeah." I nodded watching her round bottom sway away.

I sat on the bed, wiping the last drop of milk from my girlfriend off my lip.

"Okay it's now or never." I said pulling a syringe out of my nightstand "Time for Kyouka's Valentine surprise. We've been dating almost two years and she's wanted me to use Anima since before our first anniversary, tonight I'll make her dream come true."

I quickly stabbed my thigh and moaned softly as I felt the effects start, my bare breasts wobbled as they got bigger and rounder, I rose off the bed a bit as my ass got slightly bigger, I hissed as I felt my feet get sore and sharp, turning into black talons as feathers grew on my arms.

"Oh…" I was fighting the urge not to yell out but it was too much the animal inside me was begging to break free "CAW!"

"Seil-AH!" Kyouka walked in and saw we squatting on the bed cawing like a bird "You…"

I gulped and smiled "Surprise."

"You did this for me?" she gasped.

"I hope oyu like it." I said "Oh and we need a new bed, I might have accidentaly tore this one up trying to get used to my talons."

"That's not a problem." She said using my phone "You're a Falcon by the way."

"You're technically an Eagle right?" I asked "Birds of a Feather I guess."

"Yes." She crawled to me on the bed "Let's…Flock."

"Hmph, not very funny." I said kissing her and pulling her onto me.

Our big tits mashed as we rolled around, both wanting dominance in this make out session, I ended up on top and Kyouka dug her sharp hand talons into my ass.

"CAW!" I gasped in pleasure "Not so hard those things can break skin you know."

"Sorry." She laughed separating us.

We both lined up out pussies and started grinding and scissoring together. Both of us moaned as our clits were strongly stimulated and out breasts jiggled and shook. I saw Kyouka take one of hers into her mouth as a quick sip of milk. I just smirked and rubbed my own clit with my fingers, moaning in pleasure. I felt so alive, like nature had always intended for sex to feel this good. Kyouka and I had done it many times but this was the first time the pleasure was so strong.

"Oh…Oh…OHHH!" I moaned "KYOUKA!"

"HAAA SEILAH!" she gasped cumming with me.

The two of us broke apart laying on the bed.

"You know, this was the best Valentine's day ever." Kyouka smiled.

"I agree." I said leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"Free tickets to a new spa." I hummed looking at Lucy "Wanna go?"

"Sure, but why send you tickets?" she asked.

"Well it seems it's exclusively for Animals." I smirked "They're not officially open yet but since we invented the stuff they want to give upper level members of our company a free tour and stay."

"Could be fun." Lucy smiled "You know my Mom could use a break, how about we invite her?"

"Sure." I smiled "Sounds good."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- It's the Spa Episode!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	13. Chapter 13

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"Nice looking place." I said standing outside the new spa in my suit, Lucy and her mother with me.

The spa was in a northern town, full of snow, it looked like one of those cool Japanese Inns.

"Let's go in!" Lucy clapped.

We headed to the door and opened it, the door rang.

"Oh guests!" someone cheered.

I watched as from behind a door a large woman slithered out on a thick snake tail. She had green hair, snake eyes and a cute face, she was sporting big tits and large tummy. With her were four rabbit girls of varying sizes.

"I'm Ophiuchus." She said "the proprietor of this fine establishment. These are some of my assistants, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang."

I looked at the rabbits and worked out who was who. All were wearing kimonos that covered their bodies.

The first was Ruby, she had red fur, black hair and some red highlights, big breasts, a big ass and a belly, she was a big morph version of a Rabbit. Next was Weiss, white fur and hair, floppy ears nice curves average height, she was a stereotypical normal girl with rabbit like features.

Blake was like Ruby, big and fat, only she had black fur and hair instead of red, her chest was also smaller than Ruby's. Last was Yang, she was tall, muscly and buff, still she had big breast sand wide hips, her hair was long and blonde and her fur was a golden yellow.

"Please come in." Ophiuchus said "We can start with massages and then you can move to the spa, you're the first to arrive, we have other guests from your company arriving later."

"Why did you build this place?" I asked.

"To give Animals a luxury they can't get elsewhere." She explained "Most of the human recreational spas don't have the amenities needed for the cliental we cater too, I hope to remedy that."

The Anaconda woman had us change into robes and enter a room where we laid naked on a table. Lucy's mom opted to skip the massage and go right for a bath.

"Hello!" Ruby cheered walking in with Blake "Just relax we'll take good care of you!"

"HMM!" I looked over when Lucy groaned "Ohh that's the spot."

Blake was rubbing her hands over Lucy's back, Lucy's big tits pressing against the table.

"I'll be doing you." Ruby smiled "Just close your eyes."

I did as she said and felt her hands on my back. I let out brief sighs as she rubbed out the nots in my back.

"Boy your tense." She commented "I may need my special skills."

"Yes." I heard Blake "This one too."

I felt a far more weighty pressure on my back and moaned, I opened an eye to look over and compare what Blake was doing to Lucy to how I was feeling. The two fat rabbits, were using their bodies to massage us, rubbing their big tits into our backs, sitting on us to crack our backs into a perfectly stress-free alignment.

"Okay all done!" Ruby jumped off me "How do you feel."

"Ohh…I feel good." I stretched.

"Come on let's go get my Mom out of the bath and use the steam room." Lucy said "It'll be fun."

I arrived at the room before Lucy, I stepped into the hotbox, feeling the warm liquid rise up around my body, warming me to my bones, sweat dripped down my nipples.

Lucy and her mother soon arrived and joined me, panting from the steam, before I noticed both were next to me, nuzzling my mane.

"Lucy?" I asked.

"I thought maybe you and Mom should get a little closer." She smiled.

"Soft." Layla nuzzled my neck "Woof!"

The older wolf started teasing my cock, pumping it into a hard boner. I groaned and moaned next to my girlfriend as her mother started sucking my cock. I reached over and squeezed Lucy's heavy breasts as her mother lubed up my cock before getting on all fours, wagging her tail and jiggly ass.

I jumped her and got my cock in her pussy and started fucking her roughly. The two of us howled and barked as we fucked. Lucy happily watched on as I made her mother mine. My chest bounced up and down and Layla's ass slammed against me. Her tail was wagging quickly as she moved back faster and faster.

"Oh…OH…ROOOAAAARRR!" I growled out as my legs shivered and I released inside Layla.

"AROOO!" she howled accepting my cum into her tight pussy.

"Hmm…" I sat back on the bench in the steam room as Lucy and Layla took turns licking my cock.

_This place isn't so bad._

"I've got some money save up." I told Lucy "I think I would like to own a place like this, a resort for Animals like us…maybe a private island?"

* * *

**Ultear's POV**

"UGH!" I groaned as the muscular yellow rabbit dug her hands into my back "Oh that's it…how you doing Mom?"

"I feel like I just got ten years back." She said "This massage is great."

"Well." Yang cracked her knuckles "You two look excited, how about a Yang Special."

I saw the girl holding up her middle and index fingers on each hand.

"Well I wouldn't mind." I smiled at my mother "What about you Mom?"

"Hmm?" she hummed "I mean…you're here but…why not."

I felt the muscular rabbit rub my ass and saw her doing the same to my mother, the girl slipped in between our hefty cheeks and slid two fingers into each of us.

"OHH!" I moaned as she started pumping her fingers.

"HAA!" I heard Mom groan.

I heard the fapping noises as Yang gradually picked up the pace of her pumps, slamming her hands in and out of us at a blinding pace. I could do nothing but moan and hiss with pleasure and my ass quaked. I heard the sexual groans of my Walrus mother and felt myself getting wetter as a result.

"Yeah….Oh yeah!" I yelled as I came all over the masseuse hand "BRAAAA!"

"WAAAAA!" I heard Mom groan and cum right next to me.

"Cumming in front of your daughter." I smirked "How naughty Mom."

"Hmph cumming in front of your mother." She smirked back "I didn't realize I raised such a bad girl."

* * *

**Meredy's POV**

"This way please." Ophiuchus waved me on "You're wife and friend are already being taken care of I assure you."

"Sure, Cana sounded pretty excited about that mud bath." I waddled behind the snake woman "Where are we headed?"

"To a room specially designed for your ilk." She told me "It will refresh you."

The owner opened the door and flicked on a light, there was a big chair in there and she gestured for me to sit down. I dropped my robe and sat naked before the girl.

"Hmm…" she rubbed my udder and pinched a nipple, shooting a quick spurt of milk into her mouth "Oh…"

"Hmm…yes." She savored the flavor "You need a detox desperately."

"Hmm?"

"Bovine related Anima users, AKA cowgirls." She explained "Naturally build up stress in their udder, don't worry though we can pump you dry, this should refresh your milk and make it taste all that much sweeter."

She attached four plug like cups around my udder and flipped a switch, I heard a pressure gauge whir and then the sucking started.

"OHH MOOOO!" I gasped as I saw myself start getting milked.

I saw big bottle next to the milking machine filling up with my lactations. I kept mooing as I was forcefully pumped for my sweet cream.

"You certainly have a lot back up." Ophiuchus said changing the bottle "This might take a while."

"What do you do with that?" I asked.

"We usually donate them to foodbanks or offer them back to the patron." She explained tuning the machine back on.

"MOOOOO!" I gasped moaning as I felt the pleasure of my udder being pumped.

"You have an awful lot of stored up milk." The snake said "How often are you milking yourself?"

"Usually once a-MOOO-Week." I coughed drooling with pleasure.

"Only once a week!" she gasped "No wonder your backed up you should be getting milked every other day to keep fresh, cowgirls produce a lot of milk."

"I-OHH MOOO!" I shook in my seat "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

"You have to what?" I sat back on the table.

"Empty your testicles." Weiss said "A good detox will help you feel more at ease and release stress."

"Well sure cumming releases stress but you're a little small for my bull cock." I said taking off my sling and letting my cock flop out.

"That won't be a problem." The rabbit girl said dropping her kimono and standing naked.

I scanned her for a second, cute tits, nice hips, I could see my cock getting huge and erect in seconds.

"Good you're already erect that will save time." She smirked picking up a bucket.

She lifted it over her head and dumped it on herself, her fur glowed with a dripping sheen of oily lube.

"Let's begin." She said.

"Wait are you."

"Hmph!" she hugged my cock and started sliding her whole body up and down against it.

"Oh wow, full body cock job!" I moaned as the white rabbit bounced on my balls milking my cock.

I just laid back and let the girl do her job, teasing my cock till she was slipping her whole body up and down.

"I think I might…Oh…CUMM!" I mooed and shoot off a few thick ropes of cum that splashed down on the floor "Phew…that felt good."

"Don't relax we have to dredge up all your old semen." Weiss said sliding a pump onto my cock and flipping the switch.

"OHHH MOOO!" I moaned as my cock was pumped by the machine.

"We can't stop till we get every last drop." She smiled.

* * *

**Ophiuchus POV**

"All our guests left totally satisfied." I smiled at my assistants "Good job girls!"

My bunny girls all clapped.

"Our soft opening was a success." I said "So let's prepare for our Grand Opening next month!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	14. Chapter 14

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"Haa." I stretched and shook my mane as I stepped out onto the balcony of my bungalow.

"Ready to go to the beach?" Lucy asked walking out into the sun.

"Let's move out." I said walking down the stairs and onto the sand.

After our time at the spa I realized I wanted to own a place like that, a place that accommodated Anima users. So using the millions I had made running such a successful company I bought a long stretch of private beach along the coast, it's technically a private beach but I let anyone use it, the reason I had to buy it though was to put my own rule in place.

"That's better." I took my top off and let my breast free.

Clothing is optional.

I always feel so much better naked, it's freeing especially for the animal inside me. Lucy also took off her swimsuit and laid out on a towel while I sat in a lounge chair, my eyes gazing at her sexy body.

"Hello ladies." Layla said joining Lucy on her wide towel.

"Hi Mom." Lucy said, her tail wagging to show her happiness at seeing her mother.

"Hello." I smiled feeling my cock twitch at the sight of naked Layla, I got up and laid between them on the towel, my breasts pressing against the fabric "Pardon me ladies."

The two giggled as we laid out in the sun, I felt a tickle as the nuzzled against my mane, the mother daughter lovers showing me affection. I rolled over onto my back and reached around to rub their soft breasts with my claw like hands. Ever since the time at the spa Layla has been sticking around to join Lucy in our time together, I don't really mind too much.

Lucy and Layla were quick to reach up and play with my two big tits before clamping their hands around my cock, slowly pumping it together.

"So?" Lucy asked as she rubbed my rod "You're widely successful, own a private beach and can't do much more, what's next?"

"Hmm?" I sighed "I don't know…"

"Well, let's get married then." Lucy smiled.

"W-What?" I gasped.

"You're the only one I want." She said straddling her hips and having her mother guide my cock into her "I wanna get filled up with you cum and have lots of puppies."

"UGH!" I moaned as she started riding me "I mean…if that's what you want I can get attached to that idea."

Lucy was rolling her hips, rocking her body on my cock, Layla crawled over and started licking my breasts, nipping at my nipples with her sharp fangs.

"I can't wait till you give me Grand-puppies." She whispered "Maybe you can help my give Lucy a few siblings too."

"GRR!" I growled at her "Sure."

I started bouncing my hips to match Lucy's movements and slowly felt my balls churning, ready to blow my thick cum into her.

"Get ready Lucy." I moaned "Here comes the first load of my seed. GRRAAAAOOOO!"

I roared like the lion I was, blowing my load into Lucy, filling her with spunk that would hopefully produce a good litter of Lion-Wolf Hybrids.

"Don't try and back out now." Lucy smirked at me "We can go at this all day."

_I love my life._

* * *

**Ultear's POV**

"BRRRAAAPPP!" I honked as I pulled off my big one piece bathing suit.

"This beach looks great." Briar waddled over to me.

"Something else looks great too." I palmed her bare ass, making her honk.

Ever since that drug trial Briar and I have been hanging out as friends with benefits, it nice to have another big elephant like girl around, her woolly mammoth skin is so soft.

"This place is great, thanks for inviting me." My mother said waddling over, still in her big tight one piece.

"Mom why are you wearing that?" I asked "This is a nudist beach, let loose and embrace your inner animal."

"It's just a little awkward being naked in front of my daughter like that." She blushed.

"It's not as bad as you think." I said as Briar rubbed sunblock into my parts of my big body I couldn't reach like my bottoms of my big tits and my stomach and back "Sides I saw you naked at the spa…and more."

"I guess you're right." She said pulling out her big blubbery Walrus tits.

"Hmm." She walked over and stood naked before me "It feels nice."

"Told you." I laughed.

"I'm happy for you." She said.

"Huh?"

"Just that you've changed the world and now your finding someone you care about again." She smiled looking at Briar.

"Thanks." Briar laughed.

"You two make a nice mating pair." Mom whispered.

"I just wish you had someone Mom." I smiled "Would you wanna be out mate too?"

"What?!" she gasped.

"My coworker Lucy is also mates with Erza, her mother is too." I explained "Apparently their relationships never been better."

"I…don't know." Mom blushed.

"Oh come on." I hugged her, our fatty bodies pressing together "Maybe I can change your mind."

I pushed her back onto the sand and got my head in between her thick legs, I moved my trunk up to lay on her big belly and started eating her out. My mother tasted quite good, sweet and juicy, her fluids filling my mouth. I heard my mother's moans stifle out and looked up to see Briar sitting on her face, my mother happily eating her out.

"Watch out for her tusks." I laughed.

"OHH she feels great." Briar moaned "Damn babe your Mom is a total expert on pussy licking!"

I slid my trunk down and rubbed it against my mother's pussy, exhaling warm air to make her even more wet.

"Ha…ha…GRAAAAAA!" Mom moaned as she sprayed out her juices.

"So…" I laid next to my mother as she was still eating out Briar "Mates?"

Mom smirked "Mates."

* * *

**Meredy's POV**

"Feels great to be naked in the sand." I said sitting on the beach, my wife hugging my from behind "Nice to just let everything hang out you know."

"I love you like this." Juvia said grabbing my fatty body with my muscular arms.

"OHH MOOO!" I let out a moan when my udder was tugged on "Easy down there Cana."

"SNORT!" she made a pig noise as she sucked on my udder and rubbed Juvia's massive cock "Sorry, I'm thirsty, after we finish let's get something to eat?"

"I've got something you can eat right here." Juvia patted her balls.

"You're cum is tasty." Cana said licking up the shaft "It's filled me up many a time."

I leaned over and joined Cana in licking my fellow bovines shaft. We ran our tongues up and down, rubbed our fat bodies over her skin and Juvia was happy to return the favor by smacking our huge asses.

"You two…" Juvia gasped "I'm…MOOOOO!"

Juvia let out a powerful bellow as she blasted ropes of cum out, some hitting us and some hitting the sand.

"Yummy." Cana licked her lips clean.

* * *

**Millianna's POV**

"Hmm…" I mumbled trying not to stare.

"What the problem? Kagura asked hopping around on her big kangaroo legs, her large breasts slapping and flopping around with each hop.

Kagura and I had been seeing each other for a few weeks now but this was the first time I'd seen her naked, I was bare too and Kagura was nervously looking at me too.

"You look really nice." Kagura blushed.

"Umm…you too." I said as she sat next to me.

We both we nervous but gradually leaned closer, we both knew what we wanted, the smells in the air had us both turned on.

"MMM!" we both moaned as we started kissing and touching each other.

I was rubbing her breasts with my paw pad like hands, I could hear Kagura thumping her leg as she was getting more and more turned on. I gasped as I felt her fingers rub against my pussy.

"HAA!" I gasped "Oh that feels so good! PURR~!"

I moaned as I shivered all over, it was so good, sex as an animal girl was just wonderful, it was a lifelong dream come true.

"MERRROOOWWW!" I moaned as I orgasmed from the fingering.

_This is the life I've always wanted, a furries dream come true._

* * *

**Bisca's POV**

"Make sure you get sunscreen on your cock Asuka." I said to my equine daughter "That's the last place you want to get burnt."

"Jeez Mom I know." She said rubbing the shaft to protect it from harmful rays.

"Don't call me Mom." I said "We look more like sisters now you know."

"Yeah we do." She laughed lying next to me as we basked in the sun.

I felt the sun beat down on me, warming my body. I felt myself getting turned on so I started to slowly stroke my horse cock. I looked over at Asuka, she had certainly adjusted to her now adult body well, I had taught her how to be a woman and she adapted quickly, mastering various positions but also acting like a lady.

I had never expected my daughter to be such a good lay but damn if she doesn't fuck me good. Still now that she's older I kinda miss treating her like a baby.

"Wow Mom you're going to town there." Asuka laughed.

I realized I was pumping my hand extraordinarily fast as my equine shaft pulsed and looked ready to blow.

"Sorry I was thinking about the maternal feeling." I said.

"That makes you hard?" she laughed raising an eyebrow "Is being a Mother that good?"

"Yeah." I looked at her "Why don't I show you."

"OHHH!" She gasped as I pushed her over and slammed my thick cock into her.

I started thrusting, fucking my daughter in an attempt to knock her up. Her own cock was flopping around, smacking around between her legs. I could feel her tight pussy squeezing my length and edging it toward shooting it's seed.

"Let's make a real thoroughbred!" I moaned "OHHHH NEIGH!"

"WWWWEEEE!" Asuka let out a horse noise as she took my load into her.

* * *

**Kinana's POV**

"Yessss!" I moaned "Oh more!"

"MMM!" Laki liked at my crotch, happily eating out her girlfriends pussy.

"I'm so close Laki!" I moaned shaking my big tits around "Please…please…OHHHH!"

I blasted out cum before moving my squirrel girlfriend up to my face and sliding my long forked tongue into her pussy, pushing it deep into her folds. Laki and I had been going at it for a couple of hours now, constantly changing places of who was the carpet cleaner and who was the carpet.

"HISSS!" I hummed licking her.

"Oh…oh baby!" Laki squealed with her buck teeth "I'm…I'm…I'M CUMMING!"

"Ready to switch again?" I asked.

"Give my two minutes to catch my breath." She panted, her big bushy tail wriggling "Then I'll do you again."

* * *

**Yukino's POV**

"Much better." I threw my bathing suit to the side and plopped my fat ass down on the sand "I'm so glad my boss told me about this place."

"I'm liking this place too." Sorano smiled laying in the sun.

"Why don't you take off that bikini?" I asked.

"Cause I paid good money for this I'm gonna wear it." She pouted "Sides watching you is more fun than being naked myself."

"Hmph." I giggled a bit, feeling my big hippo body bounce in response "Come here."

Sora moved over and laid on my much bigger, fattier body, resting her head on my large breasts.

"You like laying on me don't you." I smirked "Touch me sis, I love it when you play with my body."

"Of course I love your big sexy body." Sorano slapped my tits around "Who would have thought my cute little sister would be an even sexier hippo."

People walked by on the beach, seeing me getting fondled by my sister. I just relaxed and moaned to signify this felt good, really good.

"Oh…oh that's the spot." I moaned "Yeah, rub me down."

_This beach just lets you have sex in the open, I love it._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- More Beach Chapters!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	15. Chapter 15

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

"Octopus Massages!" I said "Step up, they're cheap!"

"Really." Shelia sighed walking over on her spider legs "This is your day off from work at the spa and you wanna do more work?"

"Says the girl weaving silk bikini's for people who ask." I rolled my eyes.

"Hmph." She pouted.

I slithered over on my tentacles and kissed my girlfriend "Look I'm just trying to find someone for us to have fun with."

"Well…"

"Or what?" I said snatching her up with my tentacles "Are you trying to keep me all to yourself?"

"OHH!" Shelia moaned as I wrapped my thick tendrils around her breasts and butt, playfully squeezing them to show my affection.

One of my swirling appendages made its wat towards her backside and front half and I slipped them in, slowly slithering them around inside her. One of the signatures of my massages is my ability to tentacle fuck the customers, of course given my control over my appendages I can easily rub the pussies of multiple women at once and find their G-spots in no time at all.

I tightly grabbed Shelia's tits with my tentacles and teased her nipples with the tips of my glorified legs. I slid the others in and out of her mouth, ass and pussy making her moan against me. Shelia loves it when I tentacle fuck her, she even gets jealous when I tell her that I fuck people at work, it's so cute.

"Look at you taking my tenacles." I moaned rubbing my big tits with my hands "I'm getting so hot and bothered, what about you baby?"

"HMMMMM!" she moaned as one of my tenacles swirled in her mouth "OHHMMMM!"

She started cumming, coating my appendages with her cum, once I pulled them out I slithered them into my mouth so I could lick them clean.

"Wendy…that was great." Shelia moaned.

"That was incredible!"

"Wow, will you do that to me?"

I looked around and saw animal girls of vary sizes lining up begging my to tentacle fuck them.

"Sure thing ladies, step right up." I smiled wrapping my 'legs' around the first girl to arrive.

* * *

**Mavis' POV**

"Zera I don't really like this place, it's too weird." I said as we stood on the soft sand.

"Relax, we look good." She said stepping around naked on the sand, her butt shaking "Come on this is a nude beach why do you have that frumpy one piece on?"

"Cause I think it's embarrassing to just walk around naked." I blushed "I don't know why you're so happy to be showing off to strangers."

"Cause we have rocking bodies." She smiled, her floppy ears flapping "We gotta show off girl, sides you're a whale girl you should love the beach."

"Trust me just show your body people will love it!" Zera laughed putting at the top off my one piece.

The garment pinched my big butt and gave me a wickedly sore camel toe. Zera kept pulling and tugging at my top until it couldn't take it.

The swimsuit ripped and my big body exploded out, breasts quaking and other fatty areas of my body jiggling around.

"Looking good!" my friend clapped.

"Zera!" I gasped trying to cover my huge tits with my thick arms.

"BARROOO!" Zera blew her trunk as some other naked animal girls walked by "Hey, what do you guys think of my friend here?!"

I was so embarrassed to see these women staring at me as I struggled to cover my big body.

"Nice!" a parrot girl chirped "Really sexy! Shake it if you got it!"

"I wish I was that big." A fat buffalo girl smiled "I'd love to just take a big squeeze of you sexy."

"Keep showing that look off!" they both waved "You'll have everyone falling for you!"

"Hmm…" I slowly lowered my arms, letting my heavy big breasts lower "They…said I was pretty."

"What did I tell you!" Zera hugged me from behind.

"KYA!" I gasped as she dug her hands into my chest "Zera!"

"You know they were right." She smirked "You're irresistible Mavis~"

Zera pushed me down forcefully, the sand shaking as my huge body collided with the ground, suddenly I saw my friends head between my huge legs, her trunk laying on my big belly as she started licking at my snatch, eating me out.

"OHHH!" I gasped "Z-Zera!"

I wasn't able to fight back, I started to melt into her affection, moaning and groaning like a whale as I felt my friend probe her tongue into my pussy. This was the first time Zera and I had ever done something like this and I was quickly slipping into more animalistic urges, producing extra lubricant and begging her to eat me faster.

"Ha…ha…WAAAAHHHHH!" I groaned loudly, shaking the air as I orgasmed and splashed my girly cum all over Zera's face.

"Come on Mavis, let loose." She laid back and spread her legs "Show me what you've got!"

I stomped over and laid on top of my fat elephant friend, pulling her close so we could kiss, we were both big Hybrids but I was still far larger than her, being a blue whale and all. I grinded on her, rubbing our pussies together, sending sparks shooting all through my body.

Zera was in a similar boat, moaning in response to my affection.

"T-That's it Mavis!" she moaned "Fuck me…come one…FUCK!"

She cursed loudly as I felt her juices start mixing with mine, I finally rolled off her and we laid down, sand sticking to our skin.

"See being more adventurous is fun." Zera smirked.

"Yeah…it's not too bad." I blushed "Come on let's go swim I need to hit the water."

* * *

**Levy's POV**

"SNORT!" Evergreen oinked like a warthog "Harder baby!"

"I'm doing my best here!" I grunted having mounted her doggie style, my nine tails swishing as I thrusted into her quickly and roughly.

The warthog woman and I had met on the street when I walked right into her fat gut, needless to say we were both pretty smitten with each other at first sight, we went out a few times and started dating. She took me to this beach her boss owns and since we, and pretty much the rest of the patrons, were naked one thing led to another and we're fucking for the first time, in public no less!

Since I'm a fox girl I happily planted my knot in her big fat ass and started going to town in the signature position. My big girlfriend was snorting, oinking and moaning like a hog as I ravaged her from the rear. Her ass would shake and shimmy each time I slammed my crotch down. She was loose since I was so much smaller than her size could actually take but I didn't mine, her walls still rubbed my cock sensually and gave me adequate pleasure.

"OINK!" Ever snorted "Baby…I'm…I'm gonna…"

"Oh…here I go!" I moaned.

"OHHHH! YIP YIP!" I barked like a fox as I started pumping my seed into my porker of a lover.

"SQUUEEE! SNORTT!" Evergreen snorted and snarled as she shivered and came with me.

_To think I only used this stuff cause it was a free sample, it's the best decision I've ever made._

* * *

**Brandish's POV**

"Phew." I plopped my big booty on the sand "Hey babe!"

"Waters nice you should swim a bit." Dimaria said walking over to me, her wide velociraptor hips swaying with every step.

"I tend to just float." I showed her my fat belly "And besides, with my long neck the water isn't really that fun, it's hard to get my upper neck and head cooled off."

"You're loss." She said drying off and trying not to rip her towel.

She laid down next to me and started rubbing my tender thighs and inner hips, I was getting so wet and I felt Dimaria start biting my breasts, her sharp fang teeth digging into the rough flesh.

"Ohh!" I moaned "Not so rough, don't let your inner predator come out."

"It's this place, all these animals, all this sex." She gestured to the whale and elephant fucking not far from us "It's driving my instincts crazy."

Dimaria happily nibbled on my sore nipples while rubbing her sharp claw fingers on my clit, pinching the little nerve bud and making me squirm, my thick tail swishing around.

"Oh…I'm gonna…OHHH!" I moaned cumming all over my fellow dino's hand.

Dimaria sensually licked her hand clean and smiled at my.

"Even when it's this hot this beach is fun." I said.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Beach Chapter 3 of 3!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	16. Chapter 16

_Italics indicate thinking._

* * *

**Lisanna's POV**

"So hot." I complained sitting on the beach and dumping ice on myself to cool off.

"Maybe the beach isn't the best place for a polar bear." Flare suggested.

"Just keep rubbing ice on me and I'll cool off." I said.

Flare reached into the cooler and grabbed some ice cubes and started rubbing them on my tits, I hissed with pleasure as they clipped my nipples, I was getting wet just from the teasing. Since I'm a Polar Bear Girl I need to cool off a lot, even more at the beach, luckily Flare is more than happy to help rub my down with ice.

She slipped the cubes under my breasts and belly to cool off some pressure points, I started to moan a bit from the feelings inside me.

"OHH Flare." I moaned as Flare slipped an ice cube into my pussy "Stop you'll make me…OHH!"

"You like this." She laughed rubbing an ice cube on my clit.

"Yes, yes I do!" I moaned as she flicked her Rhino horn over my nipples "It's incredible I'm gonna…I'm gonna…HAAA!"

"RAAAAAHHH!" I growled out as I started cumming all over Flare's hand, Ice melting under me.

* * *

**Mira's POV**

"Like what you see?" Jenny teased walking out of the water, her fatty frame jiggling.

"You look great." I smiled under the umbrella.

I was wearing a cute bikini and a big sun hat while sitting under an umbrella, I usually like the beach but since I'm a part Bat now the sun doesn't always agree with my skin. Still I love my bat body, it's led my into a great relationship with my old friend Jenny, she's much better as a Killer Whale.

"Come here and let me play with you." I told Jenny.

"Take your time." She said sitting on my legs, nearly crushing them with her weight.

I started rubbing her big Whale tits, digging my fingers into them. I licked her hard blubbery nipples while rubbing her belly and ass, I felt her pussy getting wet and leaking out sex juices on me. I reached down and started rubbing her, making her moan and bellow like a whale.

"Stay on top of me." I begged rubbing my pussy on hers "Be my shade."

"Sounds fun." She laughed "I'll keep you cool in the water under the shadow of my big fat body."

"If we go back in the water will I get to play with your pussy more?" I asked.

"Of course baby." She moaned.

* * *

**Minerva's POV**

"Look at that ass." I licked my lips.

I was at the beach with my lover, Hisui, her big T-Rex ass visible to me. I was naked from the waist up but I still had a speedo like bottom on to contain my Dragon cock, as much as I'd like to be fully naked it's hard to swim with it flopping around.

"OHH Baby." I moaned as she pulled my swimsuit off and licked my cock "Hisui!"

"How about a beach blowjob." She said taking my cock into her mouth.

I smirked and leaned back as Hisui used her huge maw to start sucking my dick. Her sharp teeth tickled my skin and made me moan and squeeze my tits. I watched her tail sway around as she bobbed faster and faster, making me moan with need.

"Ohh here it comes." I moaned "RRAAAOOORR!"

I blasted out a torrent of cum that Hisui happily licked up. She wasted no time mounting my cock and riding it like a cowgirl.

"Fuck me Minerva!" she begged "Fill me with your Mythical Cum!"

"GRR!" I grabbed her tits "You're so fucking hot baby."

"Your cocks so big!" she slammed her fat ass down "Fuck me I'm Cumming! RRRRRRAAAAA!"

"OHHHAA!" I moaned filling her up with spunk.

* * *

**Heine's POV**

"MOOO!" I moaned as Juliet shifted which teat she was drinking from.

"So tasty, I can't get enough." She giggled, her antenna twitching.

My little ladybug girlfriend was helping herself to a drink of milk on the beach, I loved feeding her, it was like instinct now.

"You know if you keep drinking all that milk you'll get fat like me." I laughed "You're already porking up."

"Maybe I like this look."

"Just warning you." I shrugged, my hefty tits shaking.

"Come on you're not making the sounds I like." Juliet pouted flicking my nipples.

"Oh-MOOO!" I moaned.

"That how I like it." She laughed going back to suckling.

* * *

**Aquarius' POV**

"The beach is the best." I sighed swimming around in the sea.

I flipped over and floated on the waved, my sharkskin shimmering with seawater. On top of me was my giant baboon lover Virgo, her big ass digging into me as my cock slid into her pussy. I felt her fat ass clapping as I fucked her, she was begging for more and more, hollering about wanting me cum to fill her to the brim.

"Fuck me harder!" she begged as her red ass clapped "Cram your shark cock in there!"

"Ugh seems the beach made you extra horny." I said.

"You saw and smelt all that sex." She hooted "I'm so wet!"

"That's the water." I sighed floating as she fucked me.

My long shark cock slid in and out of her tight snatch, the knob twitching as I started blasting cum into her, moaning the whole time. The two of us kept floating in the sea, Virgo keeping my cock inside her the whole time.

* * *

**Seilah's POV**

"HHMMM!"

"MMMMM!" I moaned back.

Kyouka and I were 69ing on the beach licking out cunts out in the open, I felt her big juicy tits smashing into my legs. I felt my belly wobble a bit, I had been drinking a lot of Kyouka's milk so I had thickened up a bit.

"Enough licking come suck my tits." She begged pooping one of her tits into her mouth.

"Of course darling." I said flicking my tongue over her nipple and popping a tit into my mouth.

I bit down on the nipple and felt milk spray into my mouth. The creamy fluid coated my mouth as I pulled and pumped the tits for every last drop. As I sucked I stared to rub Kyouka's snatch, tickling her folds and pinching her clit forcefully, she moaned, her breasts falling out of her mouth.

Kyouka started fingering me, making me gasp and twist in place, her sharp talons nailing my G-spot. I used my own sharp talons to pinch her clit and make her moan.

"Yes…yes…OHH!"

"HAAA!" I gasped as me came together.

We fell back on the sand, both panting with pleasure.

* * *

**Cosmos' POV**

"Come and get it!" Kamika called placing jars on the counter of the little shack "Can you make more Cosmos they're selling really fast."

"I'm trying." I buzzed squeezing honey out of my tits and into jars.

"I guess I'll have to help." She laughed grabbing a tit and milking me for honey.

"HAAA!" I moaned as my nipples expanded to pump out more of the golden stickiness.

"Damn you've got lots…" the butterfly licked her lips "I want some of that."

Kamika started eating into our profit lines by sucking on my huge bee tits, glugging down my thick honey. I still buzzed my wings because it felt so good.

"MHHMM!" she drooled honey.

"So hot…" I moaned watching her "Maybe we should close shop for the day and have some fun ourselves."

"Good idea." Kamika laughed licking my nipple clean.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Erza arbitrates a merger with some other companies.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	17. Chapter 17

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"You would be getting you your next meeting." Lucy panted as I squeezed her tits with my claws.

"Can't we have a quickie?" I asked.

"This is an important meeting." The wolf girl poked my nose "You can't be late."

"Fine." I said licking my fangs "But I'll be expecting something good for dinner tonight."

I headed through the halls of my office building to the meeting hall where three women were waiting for me. All of them were normal humans in pantsuits or dresses, they were all the owners of some competing companies.

Tsunade Senju, she runs a small outfit called Hokage Medicines, they used to be a much more prominent company till we took off with Anima. Tsunade is a pretty woman, long blond hair, big breasts and nice curves.

The Next was Boa Hancock, a former model and Miss Universe who now managed the nearly bankrupt Grand Line Pharmacy. She had long black hair, never ending curves and a stunning face.

And lastly was the only one managing a still stable medicinal firm, Retsu Unohana. She runs an company that claims all it's medicine is mostly natural and good for a clean heart and soul. She has long black hair tied in a braid, it was hard to gauge her body shape because she had a loose robe on.

"Ladies." I smiled taking a seat "I'm glad we could all meet like this."

"You invited us so it's only polite we respond." Unohana said "We're not in a position to ignore requests from you."

"Exactly with you taking over the market at all." Tsunade grumbled.

"You're running the rest of us out of business." Hancock complained "Forcing us to come here and sign everything away."

"I'm not forcing you at all." I said "This is completely optional, but partnering with us will allow you to hopefully save your companies from the brink of loss."

"So we partner with you and you'll give us access to Anima." Tsunade asked.

"Yes, we still need your help to reach other outlets with the drug so this partnership will benefit us all." I explained "Of course since you will be working with us you and your employees will be expected to take a dosage of the drug as well."

"So your saying we have to sell our humanity away too?" Hancock hissed "Dammit."

"If you agree just sign here." I said handing them all a contract "After that we can begin your procedures."

The three women all sighed and looked at each other. Tsunade was quick to sign and Unohana a little slower, but Hancock was stalling.

"If your nervous that's fine." I said taking out a needle "Maybe you'll change your mind after seeing a transformation up close."

Tsunade rolled up her sleeve and I slowly injected her.

"UGH!" she hissed "It feels…OHHH!"

Tsunade started to slowly change, she groaned as her suit filled with flesh, her growing body struggling to break free of its prison. Her face got chubby as her nose morphed and changed. The seams on her suit started to pop as her body leaked out, gradually bulging and bursting her clothes, six big round fleshy breasts flopped and wobbled out as Tsunade moaned.

"OINK!" she squealed.

"A six breasted pig." I noted "Fascinating, how about you Unohana are you ready?"

"Best to get this over with." She said as I stabbed her arm "HEEE!"

Unohana moaned as her body started to shift and grow, her breasts grew big and large as her ass and hips widened into curves. Her skin took on a smooth somewhat slick texture as flaps formed over her back and arms.

"HMMM!" she hummed "I feel wonderful."

"A big curvy Manta-Ray." I said "I've never seen one of those before."

"So Hancock." I turned to the girl "Now that you've seen it are you ready to join us?"

The model had a blush on her face as she nervously signed her contract and held her arm out.

"Well come on, do it already." She scoffed.

I pricked her arm and she moaned as the changes to her body began. Her breasts grew larger and firmer as her belly rounded up a bit, her hips as well. Hancock moaned as her legs started to melt together into a long thick tail and her skin grew soft pink scales all over. Her tongue forked and she hissed as she became a giant anaconda.

"Oh jusssst great." She slurred "Not only am I huge I lost my prized legs."

"You're not too bad." Tsunade oinked "So will you be supplying us with the samples for our employees?"

"They'll be delivered soon." I smiled "Now why don't we get you ladies some new clothes."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- First of a three-part set- Tsunade brings her employees into the mix.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	18. Chapter 18

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Tsunade's POV**

"Ouf." I groaned walking down the halls, my body jiggling under my new pantsuit, all six of my tits wobbling.

People at the office were pretty shocked to see the new me but I didn't have the heart to tell them they'd all be changing into animal hybrids soon too.

"Miss Tsunade is that you." My secretary, Shizune, said as I walked into my office.

"In the felsh." I snorted.

"I…take it the contract negotiations went well." She said still in awe of my big form.

"Yes, we can talk more about it later, would you call Sakura and Ino in for me." I asked setting my briefcase down.

"Of course Miss." She nodded as I closed the door.

I sat down at my desk, listening to my chair creak and groan from my weight. I popped off a few buttons on my suit, letting my top row of tits jiggle out and half the bottom row show off too.

"L-Lady Tsunade!" I heard a gasp as Sakura and Ino entered my office.

"What happened to you?" Ino asked.

"I made some business partners." I snorted "And using that drug was part of sealing the deal."

Sakura and Ino were two of my apprentices, I picked them out as interns and they've been with me for a few years now.

"Are partners want us to make sure our employees are anima users as well." I handed them a case "So please use these by the end of the day, if you're not interested I'll understand if you want to leave, we can let you go without any issues if that's what you'd like. Take some time to think about it, oh and give some to the Hyuga sisters too okay."

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"I can't believe we're expected to take this crap!" Ino complained.

"Well if Lady Tsunade want's it I'll use it." I looked at the syringe.

"Suck up." Ino scoffed.

"What are you jealous she likes me more." I smirked "I know you've always been that way."

"Tsk bitch." Ino picked up the syringe "I'll show you, I hope this makes you one of those fat ones."

"Back at you." I said as we both injected ourselves.

"OHHHH!"

I felt heat all over my body, my flat chest began to rise as round breasts grew, my skirt filled out as my ass ballooned in size. I started to feel sluggish and noticed my belly was growing and my shirt rising up.

_Oh Crap…wait._

I looked over and saw Ino was in a similar circumstance, getting bustier and thicker.

_Well at least she's getting fat too._

"OHH!" I felt my stomach shift and saw a large udder drop down and felt my hair separate for horns "MOOOO!"

"UGH!" Ino groaned as her face scrunched up "OINK!"

"Moo!"

"Oink!" she squealed.

"Stupid Slutty Pig." I looked at her ripped clothes."

"What are you talking about you cow!" she oinked.

The two of us hurled insults about out farm animal bodies.

"I hate you." I pushed my face against hers "You jinxed me to be a fat cow!"

"You jinxed me to be a gross fat pig!" she yelled.

"HHHMM!" we started making out.

"Fuck I'm horny." She moaned.

"Me too." I mooed back "I bet a fat pig like you is hungry. Well I'm feeling full."

"OINK!" Ino leaned down and started sucking on my udder while rubbing it "So creamy!"

"MOO!" I groaned "MOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

"Well Sis…come on let's just do it." Hanabi said.

"There's no going back, I need to ready myself." I mumbled "Haa…UGH!"

I took a breath and stabbed myself before I started groaning. I felt my already large breasts rise higher and get fuller and my hips widened and I felt my spine ache, I slipped out of my pants as nine bushy tails erupted free and two twitchy ears grew on my head.

"YIP!" I barked before covering my mouth.

"Neat I can't wait to go myself!" My sister said injecting herself "OHH!"

My younger sister's breasts grew large like mine and her butt rounded up, her belly started to grow and her face got chubby as two little black and white ears grew and pads formed on her hands along with claws.

"RAAA!" she roared like a bear "Wow, I'm a big sexy panda!"

"Hmm." I rubbed her belly "You're soft."

"Sis!" she hugged me into her soft body "You're cute too!"

* * *

**Tsunade's POV**

"Thanks for coming you two." I told Shizune and Mei.

Shizune has been my assistant for years, she's a close friend and confidant who always keeps me grounded. Mei is my other best friend and on of our key managers, we both started here at the same time and I happened to be the one who got the promotion to CEO instead of her, she wasn't bitter though, she was happy for me.

"So um…are you two ready?" I asked holding up the needles.

"If this is what you want sure." Shizune smiled "I don't mind."

"I just hope I can keep my youthful look." Mei laughed.

"Alright, here we go." I said injecting them.

"HAA!" "OHHHAA!"

Both of my friends started moaning as their bodies changed, their breasts popped their blouses opened and their ballooning breasts spilled out. Their pants tore apart as their asses joined their breasts in blubbery growth. Mei moaned as her breasts rose up more and a second set grew in. Shizune groaned and oinked as her face scrunched into a snout, Mei doing the same.

"Well would you look at this." I plopped my fat ass down between them "Three sexy piggies."

"OINK!" Mei sqealed "Extra breasts huh?"

"I didn't get any." Shizune said "SQUEE!"

"You still look cute." I rubbed her big tits, my fat knockers smashing into her back "What's say the three of us go back to my place for dinner…and dessert."

"Hmmm." Mei licked her lips.

"Sounds good to me." Shizune smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Hancock fulfills her end of the deal.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	19. Chapter 19

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Hancock's POV**

I slithered my way back to my office, I had just distributed Anima to my employees and now had to wait for them to juice up and mutate. I was still adjusting to my new snake half but it wasn't so bad, I was actually growing to like the look.

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"I can't believe we're being told to take this stuff." I looked at the drug my boss had given me.

"Why are you so apprehensive, you used to be excited about Anima." Robin hugged me "Come on, I bet you'll look cute."

"Robin!" I gasped when she rubbed my butt.

Robin and I were lovers, we lived together but rarely showed affection at work, but now she was teasing me so much.

"Are you ready." She rubbed my arm "Here it comes."

"HAAA!" I moaned as I felt the drug flow into me.

I felt my curves start to grow, my bust blowing up in size as my ass thickened up. My whole body started to get thicker all around, my pants ripping as my thighs grew. My skin took on a grey tint as it got smooth and soft, I felt my back ache as my spin extended into a thick finned tail and I hunched a bit as another fine erupted from my back. My face melted and morphed as my head changed shape into a long round snout and my mouth filled with sharp jagged teeth.

"SHA!" I snapped my jaws as I became a big fat sexy shark woman.

I heard moaning and saw Robin had injected herself and started to mutate. Like me her clothes ripped and tore as her body ballooned in size, her wonderful breasts grew and her ass tore apart her pants. Like me her belly blubbered up and her hands changed to sharp paws, her skin turned into white fur with some black portions on her thick legs, her ears popped and rounded and a cute little tail flicked out on her bum.

"RAWR!" she cutely growled "My don't we both look good."

"I wasn't expecting to get big." I blushed poking my belly.

"I love this look on you." Robin hugged me, smashing our big bodies together.

I started giggling as Robin kissed my big snout and I turned her around, digging my teeth into her thick ass.

"OHHH!" she gasped "Don't eat me."

"Oh I'll eat something." I said spreading her cheeks and shoving my face deep in to lick and eat her out.

"GRR!" Robin growled sexily as I chewed and licked her crotch from behind.

She wonderfully jiggled her new fatty body for my enjoyment as she moaned louder and louder.

"OHHH!" she moaned cumming for the first time as a bear.

"Great." I giggled "My skin was a little dry, you know you were right these bodies are cute, I bet everyone else is having fun like this two."

* * *

**Vivi's POV**

"HAAA!" I hissed as I started changing.

I was with my coworkers Rebecca and Monet when our Boss told us we needed to take Anima, the three of us didn't mind and I was set to go first.

My wonderful breasts ballooned in size as my hips widened out and my ass jiggled out from under my skirt. Spotted feathers soon began to cover my arms as I gained a more enhanced hourglass figure. I felt my mouth changing and elongated while growing hard, soon urges welled up inside me and I had to just call out.

"QUACK!" I honked as I finally became a spot pilled duck girl.

"Wow Vivi you look fantastic." Rebecca smiled.

"Really?" I touched my new duckbill "This will take some getting used to that's for sure."

"I wanna go next." The young girl said injecting herself "HMMM!"

Rebecca's breasts grew slightly rounder and her butt wiggled a but as her belly got a tad bit chubby, her skin gained a soft layer of light brown fur and long thin tail swayed around as her face parted a bit.

"PRRR~" she meowed as she became a cute but chubby lioness.

"Not bad, I hear lionesses are a somewhat rare transformation." Monet remarked stinging herself and starting her own transformation "HAAA!"

Similar to Rebecca, Monet gained bigger breasts, a rounder backside and a somewhat round and chubby gut. Like me she gained feathers on her arms only hers were white and covered much more skin and her hands fused to make wings, similarly her legs tore apart her high heels are her legs morphed into bird talons.

"HMM TWEET!" Monet squeaked out as she fully became a cute dove harpy.

"This was really nice, you too look as good as me, even if you got a little chubby." I giggled rubbing my hands on my hourglass curves.

* * *

**Tashigi's POV**

"There's no reason to fear." Sharley told me "I've foreseen that we will all come out of this enjoying our change."

"You work at a drug company stop acting like a fortune teller it's just annoying." Valentine sighed "Look Tashigi we've gotta do it so just get it over with."

"I'm just nervous, what if I end up looked weird." I shivered.

"Ugh, fine I'll go first and show you it's fine." Valentine rolled her eyes.

The woman started moaning as she took her medicine and her body began to morph and change, her flat bust grew larger as her breast increased in size massively, her butt widened like a truck as her belly gained folds of sexy jiggle.

"OHH!" Valentine moaned as her face began to morph and change shape, her skin darkening to a tan brow "UGH! WAAHHH!"

Valentine fell back on her now giant ass and shattered a desk, her transformation into a massive hippo now complete.

"See." She patted her belly "not too bad once it starts, I feel great."

"Oh yes!" Sharley moaned as I saw she injected herself "The change is certainly something.

Before I knew it she had already changed, her breasts growing large, her skin black and smooth, her butt covered by a large tail and her back sporting a fin, when she smiled her rows of jagged teeth shined, the woman now a blubbery shark woman.

"Come on Tashigi quit being scared and do it." Valentine smirked as Sharley blopped next to her.

"Oh…okay." I stabbed my arm "HAA!"

I felt my body start going through changes, my breasts popped out of my top as the grew, my expanding butt hiking up my skirt. I looked down and saw my hands were now topped with sharp nails and paw pads. I felt fur poking out of my skin, it slowly turned orange but then it gained black and white stripes, I felt myself purring as a tail erupted out by rear. I started to feel better about this whole change.

"PURRR!" I mewed "I actually like this, I look good."

"HMM you do." Valentine moaned as I rubbed my large firm bust and booty "Let's say after we get new clothes we go out tonight, I wanna find a stud to break this body in."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**In researching references for this chapter I found there's a surprising amount of Nami as a fat shark fanart out there.**

**Next Time- It's the Bleach girl's turn to mutate.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	20. Chapter 20

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Unohana's POV**

I walked down the halls of my company, my hips swaying, my breasts bouncing, my fins blowing as my Hourglass Manta body was awed at by my employees.

"Attention everyone." I called out "We've officially partnered with Fairy Tail, this partnership will allow us to become distributors of Anima, this also means you will be expected to use it as well, as you can see I've already done so."

I heard rumblings among my employees.

"If you don't want to use the new drug you're free to leave, but it will also be your resignation." I smiled heading into my office and not seeing anyone depart.

I sat at my desk for a bit before someone entered, it was my tall but lovely assistant Isane.

"Oh Isane." I smiled at the shy girl "Come to speak with me?"

"I'm just…nervous about this new rule." She admitted.

"The change is quite wonderful." I smiled "You'll love it, trust me."

"Miss Unohana." She blushed.

"Come on Isane." I rubbed her cheek "I want to see the new you, do it for me won't you? You're more than just my assistant you know."

"Well if it's for you." She blushed and poked her arm "OHH"

Isane's body began to go through her changes, her somewhat large chest blossomed even bigger, popping out of her blouse, as her butt grew big and bouncy I just wanted to spank it so bad. Her belly rounded up a little bit and then a sort of snapping sound started as Isane's neck lengthened as did her legs and arms.

"Ohh not taller!" she moaned as her face drew longer and two nub like horns grew out of her head.

"You're a giraffe woman." I smiled looking up at her.

"I wasn't planning to get so tall." Isane sighed craning her neck down to look at me.

"You're beautiful." I kissed her long face.

I sat down at me desk and spread my legs.

"Now stick that neck up my dress and get to work." I smiled deeply.

"Miss Unohana." She blushed lowering her long neck and hiding a portion of it up my dress.

"OHH!" I moaned rubbing my large breasts "Yes Isane, we're going to have so much fun with these new bodies!"

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

"I'm so excited!" I smiled at Tatsuki as I got ready to inject myself with the drugs.

"You're into this." She laughed "Personally I'm a little nervous, I've worked hard to look this cute what if I end up as a fat one."

"Fat or sexy they both look like fun." I giggled "Besides we need these jobs so we have to take it. Trust me, I'll take it and show you how great it can be."

I moaned loudly as I began to change, my already large chest getting even bigger and softer, my nipples puffing out, my ass grew fat and wide as my hips and waist shifted to an hourglass shape, my hair moved a bit and two antenna fell over my face as beautiful multicolored butterfly wings spread out from my bare back.

"OHH!" I flapped them "This is incredible!"

"Holy crap." Tatsuki gasped "That's so hot."

"You like this." I giggled shaking my butt "Come on join me on the wild side."

"Sure thing." Tatsuki smirked giving herself a shot "OHHH!"

Tatsuki's thin body started to enhance with nice curves, large breasts and a wide bubble butt backside. Tatsuki's arms and legs flexed as they grew strong thick bundles of muscle but then her belly dropped like a gut and her face grew fat too, her appendages were strong but her midsection was loose and fat. Lastly she grew a tail and orange and black striped fur.

"GRRROOOWW!" she snarled like a tigress "These muscles are great but…"

She hefted up her gut "this is a little weird.

"I like it." I rubbed the belly while kissing her big strong arms.

"How about I show you what this body can do now." She reached around and slapped my ass.

"OHHH!" I moaned as another hand rubbed my pussy, strong fingers pumping her digits in and out of me.

* * *

**Rangiku's POV**

"This is gonna be great, I bet my boobs will get even bigger." I laughed "There'll be so much more of me to love, don't you think my happy little Momo."

"Sure." My young girlfriend blushed "But I'm sure you'll be really sexy, maybe I'll even get a nice body like you."

"Well I'm going first!" I said stabbing myself.

I moaned as my whole body grew in size, my butt and tits getting huge as my belly also got rounder, nice and plump, I felt my stomach shifting as an udder dropped and my face shifted a bit.

"MOOOOO~" I moaned loudly "I'm such a sexy cow, Momo I can't wait to feed you."

"Uhh yeah." She blushed taking her medicine "HAAA!"

Momo blushed as her body grew curvy and sexy, her breasts getting big and firm, her ass and belly getting nice and chubby as well. Momo's butt grew a long hairless tail and she gained a fair of large round ears as her face stretched out like a point.

"SQUEAK!" the chubby mouse girl yipped.

"We're both nice and chubby." I laughed "Come here Momo, get a drink."

"Sure." She blushed kneeling down and suckling from my udder.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

"Finally I've been waiting years to use this." I smiled "Finally I'll have boobs."

"Seriously that's the only reason you want it?" Kiyone asked "I'll go first…UGH!"

Kiyone started to shift and moan, her ass ballooning in size, shredding her pants as her top was torn by two round hooters that sprung free above her round belly. Her skin turned grey and her nose shifted into a long trunk that she blew though.

"Feels good!" the elephant laughed.

"I don't care what it is so long as I get something on my chest like those." I smirked injecting myself "HAAA!"

I looked down and saw my breasts growing, I happily smiled and cheered as they got bigger and bigger.

"That's it, get big for me." I moaned as I looked over my shoulder and saw my round rump shaking.

I felt a rumbling and saw my belly expanding with the rest of my body. My skin turned white and grew soft fur as two floppy ears popped up on my head and a cute tail grew above my ass.

"I'm a fat Rabbit!" I smiled "They're my favorite, I'm so cute."

I jumped at Kiyone, crashing our fat bodies together as I kissed her, too elated to hold back my happiness.

* * *

**Yoruichi's POV**

"OHH!" Sui-Feng moaned as I pulled my tongue out of her pussy "You're never like this at work."

"Sorry I couldn't resist one quickie before we changed." I laughed as I helped my much younger lover up "Now come on take that stuff I can't wait to spice things up a bit."

"Anything for you." She smiled injecting herself "OHHH!"

Sui-Feng's svelte body grew wonderfully curvy as her breasts ballooned and her cute ass got rounder. Her skin turned hard like a carapace, it turned yellow and black with stripes before wings and a huge stinger erupted out of her back.

"BZZZ!" she hummed fluttering her wings "How do I look; do you like it?"

"These look good." I cupped her tits which were leaking a golden yellow goo, I leaned down and took a lick "HMM Honey. Well, my turn."

I groaned as I injected myself and saw my already ample tits rise and grow bigger, I checked my dark skinned rump and saw I was bootylicious. My whole body was getting thicker and fatter, nice rolls on the belly and more than enough on my face. My body was covered with dark black fur as I completed my change into a black cat.

"PURRR!" I meowed as Sui-Feng rubbed my belly "I'm pretty big, it's gonna be hard to work like this…I'm tired too."

"You don't need to do anything." Sui-Feng buzzed "Just be a lazy fat cat and I'll take good care of you."

"Hmm." I licked my tongue over my lips as she flew up to let me suck on her tits "I could get used to that."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	21. Chapter 21

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Kaguya's POV**

"Thank you Tsunade, that will be all." Kaguya said dismissing her executive.

"Yes Ma'am." She oinked before leaving.

_That's quite the new look for her…I suppose I should accept it that will be me soon enough._

I am the owner of one of the companies partnering with Fairy Tail, as a result I'm being asked to take Anima, I'm actually looking forward to changing into a interesting animal.

"HMM!" I moaned injecting myself to get it over with "OHH"

I felt my body enhance, my breasts growing larger and my butt rising off the chair I was in as my ass grew plumper by the moment. Light white fur covered my body as my face grew a cute nose and some buck teeth, long ears popped out of my head as I squeaked and became a curvy rabbit.

"Hmm." I poked my large ample bosom "This is quite cute, a little rabbit just like I wanted."

* * *

**Kurenai's POV**

"It's the rules, you gotta do it." Anko teased poking my chest.

"I know." I rolled my eyes "You know if you're so excited you go first."

"I will." She laughed "When you see how sexy I get you'll be dying for more baby."

"We'll see about that." I kissed her quickly as she injected herself.

"OHH!" Anko moaned as she started to transform.

Her tits grew nice and plump and her ass rounded a bit before her skin turned scaly and black all over. She moaned as she gained sharp fangs and snake eyes, her legs started to meld together into a long snake tail as she completed her transformation into a Black Mamba Naga.

"HISSS!" she flicked her now forked tongue "Ohh, feel so good baby."

"Wow you look great." I said cupping her tits nicely "I think I'm ready for my turn."

"Do it." She smiled as I injected myself.

"HAA!"

My tits exploded out of my shirt, like watermelons on my chest. I felt my ass tear through my pants as my body enhanced into a glorious hourglass shape. Blood red fur covered my arms and back as white fur covered my stomach and breasts. A big fluffy fox tail grew out my spine as my face extended into a muzzle and I howled loudly.

"GRR!" I looked at my clawed hands "I like this."

"HMM!" Anko slithered over and wrapped my in her long thick lower body, flicking her tongue over my pussy.

"OHH!" I yipped as my vixen pussy was licked.

Her tongue darted in and out, flicking over my clit and making me moan more and more until I was cumming, wrapped up in the snake's grasp.

* * *

**Tayuya's POV**

"I can't believe we have to take this crap!" I snapped.

"I'm sure it won't be so bad." Tenten smiled "Come on it's just a shot, I'll go first, show you it's fine."

"HOOO!" Tenten moaned as she took the shot and started to change.

Her tits popped out of her top in an instant as they grew into huge funbags, her ass shattered her pants and her belly started to get bigger. Black and white fur covered her as she gains claws and paws, moaning as she became a big fat panda.

"You look stupid." I glared.

"I kinda like it." She laughed rubbing her belly "Come on you go, it's the rules.

"TSK." I hissed injecting myself "Fine…UGH!"

I felt my body changing my tits got big and round, nice from most points of view, my ass filled out nicely and soon the animal changes came. Two big horns erupted out of my head and my muscles got stronger and bigger. My crotch pulsed and a large cock erupted out, complete with a pair of nice hefty balls.

"MOOOO!" I groaned "Fuck that's good!"

I snorted and looked at Tenten, her fat body looked so fuckable right now. I stomped over and bent her down and jammed my thick bull cock into her. The panda moaned as her fat body jiggled all over due to my aggressive fucking. She moaned and tore up the carpet with her claws as I blasted her full of jizz.

* * *

**Konan's POV**

"Haa…" I sighed spinning the syringe "Looks like I'm the last one, here goes nothing."

I injected myself and started to change. My breasts grew bigger and bigger, bursting free and jiggling on my chest. My hips widened and my butt perked up more and more as my hips widened. My body was soon covered in white feathers as my legs changed to be like that of a bird.

"CAWW!" I flapped my wings like a swan, happy with my new body.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
